Love Found at Long Last
by adonxxxjuri
Summary: In a different land a terrible tragedy has occured and a pegasus with an amazing ability is found unconscious with amnesia. When Twilight meets him it's love at first sight. But will the terrible evil that caused a certain tragedy change everything?
1. Beginning of a tragedy

**I've decided to take a...LONG break from working on my other story to start a pony story of my own. I created my own pony...well...brony named Cyclorey...I know..nice name :) So anyway here is my story about Twilight meeting the love of her life and the challenge that await our friends as a new and greater evil rises.**

**Ponyville**

"C'mon Twilight we're gonna' be late." Spike said as he pulled twilight out of bed.

"What's the hurry spike? Do you have a hot date or something?" Twilight questioned, rubbing her eyes.

Spike went upstairs and grabbed a box out of the near closet. The box contained a fire red ruby. Spike knew that Rarity had a soft spot gems, ruby's, gold, and diamond. Now was the perfect time to give it to her because...it was Valentines day. YAY!

"VALENTINES DAY!" Twilight yelled.

"Yeah Twi...ya' know? The day your supposed to spend with your true love?" Spike replied.

"Yes I know Spike it's just that...well..."

"Oh yeah you don't have a valentine hehehe oh...sorry about that."

Twilight hung her head in saddness. "It's okay spike. I'm sure there is someone out there for me." She said as she looked up into the sky, thinking about the special somepony out there waiting to meet her.

**Far away in another land called Etherea**

"Cyclorey wake up dude. We are gonna' be late for opening of new art museum." said Cyclorey's pet dragon.

Just like Twilight, Cyclorey had a Dragon friend named Brick. He got the name along time ago when Cyclorey found him in the woods and he was fighting of some fire ants. Luckly, Cyclorey was there to save him just in time and ever since that day the two have become inseparable. "Wait a minute dude...isn't today (gasp) VALENTINES DAY!" Brick yelled.

"Ugh...yes it is and what do ya' know I don't have a valentine." Cyclorey sighed.

"hey don't worry dude it's gonna' happen...someday."

Cyclorey glared at brick and threw a paper ball at him. "WELL THANKS!" He yelled as he got up and flew towards the kitchen. Brick followed him and saw that he had pulled out some apples and pie crust. That only ment one thing.

"No way Cy...are you making a pie?" Brick asked.

"Yes I am and did you just call me...Cy?"Cyclorey asked.

"Yeah I figured it sounded cooler since Cyclorey does sound a little...girly."

Cyclorey rolled his eyes and went back to making the pie. Suddenly there was a knock on the door. "I'll get it dude." Brick said as he flew towards the door. He opened it to find four of Cyclorey's friends (all of which were pegasuses). "Hey what's goin' on dudes and dudettes?" All four of the pegasuses smiled and walked into the house.

"Hey Cy look who is here!" Brick yelled.

"Who is it? OH HEY what's up Swirly, Dice, Mina, and Dawn." Cyclorey greeted.

"Hey Cyclorey. Do you know what today is?" Dawn asked, smiling.

"It is Valentines day...the worst day of the year." Cyclorey said gloomingly.

"Don't worry dude it's not so bad." Dice replied.

Swirl walked over to Cyclorey and gave him a heart shaped box. "What is this?" He asked. He started poking it until the top came off, revealing dozens of chocolates of different flavors. "What the-CHOCOLATES!" Cyclorey stared gobbling the chocolates like Santa does cookies.

"Wow Cy..you were pretty hungery." Swirl implied.

"Aw man I could have possibly used these for the pie...whatever WHO WANT'S PIE HUH!" Cyclorey bellowed with excitement.

"OW DUDE...your gonna' blow our ear drums to the freakin roof." Dice complained.

"Sorry."

Cyclorey's friend were as average as any other pair of friend. Dice was the chilled and laid back guy who always went with the flow with the cloud white mane. Swirly was the smarts of the group. She would always point that out whenever anybody else acted dumb towards had green mane. Mina was the tough one of the group who always knew how to fight with her had raindow mane. And let's not forget Dawn, the sweetheart of them all with the pink mane. She and Cyclorey have been friend since they were little and since that day Dawn has had a crush on Cyclorey. Everyone gathered at the kitchen table for pie and ate it till there was nothing left but crumbs. "Geez Cy you sure know how to make a pie." Mina complemented.

"Thanks Mina." Cyclorey replied.

"Uh guys...why is the sky getting dark like that?" Brick asked.

Everyone looked out the window to see what Brick was talking about. the sky had an unnatural tint of darkness to it that made it look well...unnatural. "It looks like it's gonna' rain." Dice said.

"Yeah...so who's up for going into Cy's room and looking through all his stuff to pass the time?" Brick asked.

Almost everyone raised their hands and immediately ran upstairs. "HEY HEY HEY GET OUT OF THE-" suddenly, Cylorey was stopped by Dawn. She was holding his hand and looking down at the floor.

"Um...can I talk to you..please. Dawn mumbled.

"Uh sure Dawn what's up?" Cyclorey replied.

"Well..I noticed it's valentines day and I'm supposed to be with the one person I love and..."

"Yeah...where are you going with this?"

Dawn coninued to look at the ground and shuffel her hooves around. "Well...I wandering if...if..Y-you w-would." Dawn stuttered. Cyclorey was getting confused right about now.

"Yes go on Dawn." He replied.

"I have to tell you something...something I've been meaning to say for a long time now." She said, looking into his eyes.

"Well what is it? You can tell me anything Dawn. You are my best friend that's what I'm here for..to listen to ya'." Cyclorey explained.

Dawn still stared into his dreamy red eyes. She could admire them all day if she wanted. "Cy I just wanted to say that...we have been friends for a long time and well...since those days I've always had a soft spot for you. You've been so wonderful to me and you always protected me" She stopped. She noticed that Cyclorey's eye's were widening. Was he coming onto what she was trying to say? "Well...I guess what I'm trying to say is...Cy..I love yo-" Before Dawn could finish her line, Lightning struck the house. The house shook with much force to send the ponies tumbling to the ground.

"WHAT IN BRONIES NAME WAS THAT!" Cyclorey yelled.

"I-I don't know." Dawn whimpered.

Suddenly, another lightning bolt struck the house. Cyclorey could hear the creams of his friends coming form upstairs. He ran trotted upstairs as fast as he could. When he got there he saw Dice laying on the ground and holding his wing. "What happened to him? Why is he laying?" Cyclorey questioned.

"I DON'T KNOW THE LIGHTNING STRUCK AND HIT EM'!" Swirly screamed, crying her eyes out.

"UUGGH DUDE M-MY WING!" Dice yelled in pain.

Brick flew towards the window and couldn't believe what he saw. "Ugh guys...look at this crazy mess outside." Brick said, waving at the group of ponies. Cyclorey, Mina, and Dawn walked over to window while Swirly was tending to Dice's wounds. When Cyclorey looked out he saw what could only be described as the most chaotic scene he had ever witnessed.

"Dude...what the heck...is going on?" He mumbled.

Lightning was stricking everywhere. The sky was now darker than ever and raining lightning. Home and other buildings were being destroyed. Ponies were running everywhere just trying to get to safety. No one had no idea what was going on. "This is just...chaotic dude. What the heck is going on?" Cyclorey asked. He looked back and saw that Dice was now standing and his wings were bandaged.

"OH man your okay dude." Mina sighed.

"Yeah...ow..my wing still hurts though. It feels like a tingling burning sensation running through my wing. Dice explained.

"Well I know one thing. We can't stay here for long this house is gonna' come tumbling down eventually. We gotta get to a larger building fast. If we go to the Etherea town hall we should be safe."

Everyone nodded and raced towards the door. Dice was the first to reach it and once he did he pulled it opened and was met with yet another unnatural sight. The lightning storm had stopped. It was over and the sky wasn't as dark as it was before. "What...the...heck." Dice mumbled in disbalief. Everypony walked out into the streets, relieved that the storm had passed. "Well I guess there is no need to go to the hall now." A large crowed of ponies gathered in the middle of town. In the middle of the crowed was the mayor.

"Settle down everyone settle down. I am aware of the horrible catastrophe that has besmirched the mood of our town beloved town." Said the Mayor

"What WAS that Mayor? Why or HOW did this happen and what are we going to do?" One pony interrogated.

"Yes I have arranged plans to get the town back on it's hindlegs and soon we shall be-"

The Mayor was interrupted when a loud boom was heard above. The dark cloud that was hovering over the town had opened up and six comet shaped projectiles shot down from the sky. Everypony ran for the hills. "Oh great MORE problems." Mina complained. The six projectiles landed in a complete circle. Cyclorey seemed to point out the aura that the objects emmited. Suddenly, the objects started to change form. They shaped themselves in dark blue ponies. But not regular ponies. These ones were giant blue and black aura emmiting ponies.

"What in Etherea's name are those ponies?" Cyclorey asked.

"I don't know. I'm scared Cy." Dawn mumbled, hugging Cyclorey.

One of the giant blue ponies stepped forward. He raised his left hoove as his eyes began to glow green. "Ponies of Etherea. I am Cosmis...leader of the Cosmic Conquerors. We have come to Etherea to destroy it and all it's inhabitants." Cosmis said in a sinister voice. Every pony went eyewide and backed away.

"Enough talk already Cosmis let's get this over with." Said one of the female conquerors.

"I agree with Starfall. Let's end this tiny town."

Cyclorey stepped up and looked into the eyes of the giant evil that stood before him. "Well well well look what we have here. A tiny pony trying to play the role of a hero." Cosmis mocked. Cyclorey didn't back down. One thing about him that made him a lovable brony was that he was never afraid of anything. He was considered a brave brony that would laugh in the face of danger. This was to be his ultimate test. "What's the mater little brave one. Are you...getting scared now?"

"Me?...scared of you guys? I won't let you destroy my home." Cyclorey said, showing much valor.

"Cyclorey what are you doing? do you want to die?" Dawn said as she tried to pull Cyclorey back to saftey.

"There gonna' destroy our home. I have to stop them."

Brick jumped on top of Dawn's back. "He'll be okay Dawn I promise." Brick whispered.

Dawn let go of Cyclorey and watched as he flew up to meet Cosmis face to face. "Hey big ugly. You are about to see why everypony calls me Cyclorey." He said.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA! show me what power you have to offer little one." Cosmis mocked again.

Cyclorey began to fly around him at neck breaking speed. Ya' see he was gifted with a rare ability that only few pegasus possessed in Etherea. The ability to create Cyclone tornadoes by flying in a circle. These ponies were called windmakers. Cosmis saw this and smiled. "Oh my look at this. You are a windmaker." Cosmis growled. Cyclorey smiled as to mock Cosmis in a way. "I have heard tales of ponies with your ability. And frankly...I couldn't care about your power as it is nothing compared to mine." With that said, Cosmis horn began to glow and thunder flashed through out the sky. The storm was coming again and it would be devastating enough to destroy the land of Etherea.

"NO! YOU WON'T DESTROY THIS LAND!" Cyclorey yelled as he charged Cosmis.

"Foolish boy. Watch as my power destroys your home. To bad you won't be here to SEE IT THOUGH!" Cosmis shot back.

With a single flick of a hoove, Cosmis sent Cyclorey flying towards a river and was knocked unconscious. "CYCLOREY!" Brick, Dawn, and Dice yelled simultaneously. Brick ran towards his knocked out friend only to be knocked out by a flying piece of rock. He landed straight on top of Cyclorey and the two began to drift out of sight. Before Brick blacked out, all he could hear was the terrible screams of ponies. The last thing he could see was multiple lightning bolts striking the town followed by a huge explosion. A tear went down Bricks face as he blacked out. They drifted out into a river bank taking them to a place that seemed to have no problem with evil...Equestria.

**Well tell me what you think okay. Oh btw, My computer is actually having problems so if there are any words mispelled here it's not my fault. K next chapter soon.**


	2. The forgotten

**Okay new chapter is up.**

The next morning started out as peacful as ever. Spike woke up to the smell of something cooking. He walked downstairs to see Twilight and Applejack in the kitchen. "Hey Applejack. Whatcha' doin here so early?" Spike asked.

"Well howdy sugar. I just stopped by to teach Twilight how to make an apple pie the way I do. She can't get enough of em' I plumb reckon." Appljack replied.

Twilight nodded in agreement. "It's true Applejack makes the best apple pies in all of Equestria." She complemented. Applejack smiled and put the applepie in the oven.

"Sooooo is the apples filled with ruby's?" Spike asked, drooling at the mouth.

"No spike. Maybe for your birthday I can have that arranged okay sugar cube?" Applejack said, patting spike on his head.

"Darn it, okay fine."

there was a sudden knock at the door followed by voice. Spike walked towards the door but stopped to guess who it was. "Hey Pinkie pie." Spike guessed before opening the door. When he did, Pinkie pie came zooming in and stopped in the kitchen.

"YAY YOUR MAKING YOUR FAMOUS PIE AGAIN!" Pinkie Pie squealed.

"Ow Pinkie your gonna' hurt my ears...again." twilight replied.

"Oh sorry."

Twilight rolled her eyes and took the pie out of the oven. "Okay everypony dig in." She instructed. Soon, everypony was sitting at the table eating what can only be described as the best apple pie in Equestria. The best pie couldn't have been complete without milk however. After everyone was done eating they stepped out for some quality friend time. This was the routine. Everyone would meet at Fluttershy's cottage then they go to see Rainbow Dash perform her new spectacular trick that no one has scene before and finally everyone would go to Rarity's to try new dresses she designed.

"We have a loooong day ahead of us." Twilight sighed.

"Yeah...hey Twilight are you still upset about not finding that special somepony?" Spike reminded.

"no...I'm not spike. Let's just talk about another topic please." twilight mumbled, hanging her head.

Ten long minutes had passed but Everyone arrived at the cottage to find Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash waiting outside. "Geez What took ya'?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"Sorry about that. Spike wanted to buy some cherry bits along the way. I told him no but..ya' know." Twilight explained.

"I told you these are for rarity twi. I know she'll love em' haha." Spike replied.

"Well spike if you feel the way you feel about Rarity than just tell her already."

Spike gulped and hid the cherries in back of him. "Not yet I just gotta wait until the time is right. Trust me." Spike boasted. Everyone shrugged and continued to walk. Rainbow Dash pointed out that they were going to the fields since it had very wide space. As they were walking something caught Rainbow Dash's eye.

"Hey What's that?" She pointed out.

"What? What's what? Where who when?" Pinkie Pie asked annoyingly.

"There."

Rainbow Dashed pointed to the river side and saw somepony laying there. "Whoa dude somepony is just laying there." She said as she flew towards the mystery pony. Soon Everyone arrived at the sight to find a blue pony with a stylish lightning shaped mane unconscious.

"Is...is he alright? He ain't movin' much." Applejack said.

"I don't know. Hey are you alright. Sir are you okay?" Twilight said, shaking the unconscious brony.

"Oh my gosh Twilight look."

Twilight tilted her head to were spike was pointing. She gasped when she saw a white baby dragon laying next to the brony. She immediately dropped him and examined the unconscious dragon. "That's...that's a winter white baby dragon." Twilight stated in disbelief. everyone was puzzled.

"A what?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"A winter white baby dragon. These dragons are rumored to possess ice powers. I read about them in my books" Twilight explained.

Rainbow Dash was to busy admiring the brony's strong wings. "Woah check out the wings on this guy. There as big as Princess Celestia's wings. This guys gotta be some sorta big shot or something." Rainbow dash implied.

Suddenly, Brick started to open his. he was coming to. The first thing he saw was twilight and Spike hovering over him. "WOAH!" He screamed, startling Twilight and spike. "Who the heck are you people and what do you want?" Twilight raised her hooves in defense.

"We don't want anything. We just found you guys floating in the river. Are you okay? are you hurt anywhere?" She questioned.

"I'm fine and what do you mean YOU GUYS?" Brick asked.

"Im sorry but isn't the blue brony with you?"

Brick looked over to his side to see his friend unconscious. "Oh no. Cyclorey...Hey hey buddy wake up man. Aw dude he's out like a light bulb."

Twilight looked at spike. "Spike take an urgent letter." She commanded. Spike saluted and took out paper and pen.

* * *

**6 days later**

"Ugh...ugh where am...I." Cyclorey moaned.

"Huh...well look here your awake." said one of the doctors.

"Awake? Who are you? Where am I?" Cyclorey questioned.

The docter walked over and positioned his pillow for him. "Well now let's see. Your in ponyville...I'm the doctor who has been tending to you for six days. By the way you shouldn't move much." the doctor insisted. Cyclorey's eyes shot wide open.

"Six...days?" He muttered in disbelief.

"Yes...six...days.

Just as the conversation ended, Brick, Twilight, Rainbow Dash and Rarity came in to check up. Brick saw that Cyclorey had finaly woken up and ran towards him. "Cy...CY BUDDY YOUR OKAY!" Brick shouted with excitement. He gave Cyclorey a hug. As the two contiued to embrace, Cyclorey looked up to see three ponies smiling at him.

"Uh...who are you?" He asked.

"Oh my name is Twilight and these are my friends Rainbow Dash and Rarity." Twilight introduced.

Rarity and Rainbow dash waved and Cyclorey waved back. "Hey um...doctor. How did I get here?" He asked. The doctor wraped his hoove around Cyclorey's and pointed towards Twilight.

"Well son..you see that purple pony there. She and her friends found you knocked out and brought you here. You had the biggest bump on your head. I tell ya' I've never seen anything like it." The doctor explained.

"What...bump are you talking about? How did I get knocked out?" Cyclorey questioned.

Everyone scratched there heads in confusion. "Sweetie do you remember anything? Anything at all?" Rarity asked, walking up to him. He put his hoove on his chin as if trying to remember something important. But all he got was nothing. His memory was blank. "As I thought. I think we have a problem here twilight. She nodded and walked over to him and examined the bump that was there.

"I think he has amnesia." Twilight informed.

"What is...amnesia...Twilight?" Cyclorey asked.

"Amnesia is a when somepony suffers from total or partial memory loss."

Cyclorey stood up again. This time he tried to get out of bed. "Easy sunny remember what I said. You getting up isn't the best thing right now." The doctor warned. Cyclorey didn't pay any the doc any mind. As soon as he new it, he was up on his feet feeling nice and refresh.

"Hmm...feels like I woke up from a nice relaxing nap doc." Cyclorey replied.

(**note:**_ Windmakers have healing abilities too but it takes time._)

"Well..t-that's remarkable. Your injuries were so great you were supposed to be here for atleast three more days." The doctor explained, confused as ever

"Woah..three days huh?...well I'm okay now. And my first order of business is to get something to eat because I'm really hungry."

Twilight giggled and stood beside him. "There is this great pony diner in town. I'll take you there and we could talk okay?" Twilight insisted.

"I would like that...Twilight." Cyclorey Replied.

Twilight blushed and smiled at him. The two then walked off towards the diner, leaving Rarity, Rainbow Dash, Spike, and Brick alone in the hospital room. "Well guys...I think it's safe to say that Twilight has finally found her special somepony." Spike said. Everyone nodded in agreement.

"Yeah...I still can't believe it. That guy has really SWEET wings." Rainbow Dash commented.

"Yes and did you see his cuite mark. I still don't know what it means but it looks rather dashing on him."

* * *

**Later at the diner**

"Soooo...Cyclorey..tell me about yourself." Twilight said.

"...uh...well." Cyclorey tried to explained. It was rather hard though.

"Oh yeah the whole amnesia thing...sorry." Twilight replied, blushing.

Cyclorey just smiled and continued to eat the meal in front of him. Twilight just stared at him. There was something about him that made her feel weird inside. As she stared at him she could help but smile. he was just so...cute. "_hehe he's really cute. Maybe...maybe he is the special somepony I was looking for._" Cyclorey looked up and saw Twilight staring at him.

"Hey um...are you alright?" He asked.

"Huh? uh..uh yeah sure I'm more than fine I feel great hehehe...sorry about that." Twilight apologized.

"It's okay...ya' know, your a really cool pony. Plus, you have control over magic. If that isn't cool I don't know what is."

"Oh stop Cy Your making me blush hehehe."

For a split second something in Cyclorey's mind clicked. That nickname...he had heard it before but...where. The more he tried to remember, the more his head started to hurt. He closed his eyes and brought his left hoove to rest on top of his head. Twilight grew a little concerned. "Hey are you okay Cy?" Twilight asked. And just like that the headache went away. It was as if that nickname was a trigger switch.

"Yeah i just wanna' go home...oh wait...where is home. Do you know where my home is?" Cyclorey asked, smiling at Twilight.

"Uh...your home...uh...Oh of course I know hehe. Your home is...you live...with ME! That's it yes you live with me." Twilight fibbed.

"I...Do?"

"Yep..let's leave now I'll show you okay?"

Later that night twilight showerd Cyclorey around the house. "Soooo what do you think of OUR home CY?" She asked. Cyclorey was still looking around the place still admiring the it's great value.

"It's amazing Twilight. I really live here?" Cyclorey asked in amazement.

"Yep. We live here...together."

"This is sooo cool. I'm gonna be the best roommate ever. I promise."

Twilight blushed and giggled. There was never a pony out there who made her feel weird inside like cyclorey did. Was this...love? "Hey twilight?" Cyclorey said. Twilight looked at him. "I'm getting tired." Twilight also remembered that there was only one bed in the house. What was she to do, she couldn't just let him sleep on the floor.

"Here let me show you. I think it's best if we both went to bed for the night." Twilight agreed.

"lead the way twi." Cyclorey replied, using Twilights nick name.

As the two reached the top of the stares Twilight flicked a switch revealing the huge bed. "Sooo this is where We will be sleeping tonight. Sorry the guest rooms are being fixed up since spikes last...well it's best you not know." She apologized. Cyclorey gave her a sweet smile.

"It's okay. Thank you so much for sharing." He replied.

The two then crept in bed and turned off the lights. Cyclorey couldn't help but smile at the pure softness of the bed. "Wow this bed is super soft. We actually shared this Twi?" He asked. Twilight looked around nervously trying to figure out what to say.

"Uh..Uh. YES! Yes we did Cy..goodnight." Twilight said before pretending to fall asleep.

"Goodnight Twilight and thanks..for being a great friend."

With that said, Cyclorey drifted of to sleep, leaving a blushing Twilight to wonder.

"_Wow...he's just so..so kind and sweet_" Twilight thought before drifting to sleep.

* * *

**In canterlot**

Princess Celestia was going over the urgent note Twilight had sent her.

_Dear princess celestia_

_Today as my friends and I were walking along side the river we spotted an unconscious pony. He appeared to have a winter white baby dragon with him. I was astonished. The brony was blue with a lightning shaped mane. he had wings just as big as yours. I found it unusual because I haven't seen bronies his age with wings as magnificent as yours. And one thing I seemed to notice was his cutie mark. It was a tornado or a cyclone of some sort. Well that's all I have to report today princess. I'll be taking care of him once he get's out of the hospital. _

"This...brony with a cyclone cutie mark?...wait i-it can't be." Princess Celestia spoke. She strolled towards her bookshelf and pulled out a very old book covered in dust. It was labeled '_Figures of the Elementals_'. As she wandered page from page she found one description that caught her eye.

"This is it. I...I can't believe it." She said as she read the description on the page.

"Sister what are you doing up at this hour?" Luna asked.

"It's nothing Luna. You go to bed without me."

"...okay then."

Luna walked out of the room to leave Celestia to her work. For hours she read page after page of the book. After finally finishing the book, she closed it and put it back on the shelf. She walked out onto the balcony and gazed at the stars. "I have a bad feeling about this. I just can't wrap my hoove around it but there is something about this pony that leaves me to wonder." Celestia explained to herself.

**Second chapter is done and the next is being made as we speak. review please.**


	3. Where are we from

**Chapter 3 is now up.**

The sun began to rise, signaling a new day. Twilight had woken to the sounds of flapping wings outside her windown. The sound got louder and louder depriving Twilight of her sleep. She rolled over to try and dismiss the noise from her head. For a few minutes the noise stopped but then it came back. Twilight grunted and shot out of bed. She stomped towards the front door and opened to see that the cause of the noise was Cyclorey himself. He was flying high above the library with his wing spanded so wide. When cyclorey noticed that he was attracting some attention he landed right in front of the library. "Wow Cyclorey your wings there so..." Twilight stopped, admiring the beauty of the pony's long blue wings. Cyclorey smiles.

"You really think there cool huh?" He asked timidly.

"Yeah I do. Your amazing. After all my life of knowing you I've never seen you in your prime like that." Twilight fibbed.

Cyclorey smiled. "Thank you. Wow I can't believed I've lived here for that long." He added. Twilight gazed ever so sweetly into his apple red eyes. Cyclorey returned the stare making twilight blush yet again. The two continued to stare for what seemed like...thirty seconds until Spike and brick came in.

"Uh...what are you two doing?" Brick asked.

"Wh-what? Oh I was just uh..uh I was admiring Cy's wings. There just soooo magnificent." Twilight said.

Cyclorey laughed and looked at Brick. "Hey brick you wanna' go to this diner that Twilight showed me?" Cyclorey invited. Brick nodded and hopped on his back. Cyclorey looked at Twilight. "We'll be right back okay?" Twilight nodded.

"Okay. You two have fun." She said, waving her hoove.

"Ya' know Twilight if you like Cy so much just tell him how you feel?" Spike asked.

"Are you crazy spike? I Don't even like him like that. How could you say something so innacurate?" Twilight argued.

"HEY if it's anything you tought me it's that you should always tell someone how you feel otherwise you be left to wonder."

Twilight frowned at Spike. "Well did you tell Rarity that you have a crush on her? Did you tell her that it was you that sent her the boxes of chocolate and cherry bits?" Twilight questioned. Spike gulped and scratched his head.

"Well...no not yet but I planned to soon." He replied.

"That's what you said last time spike."

"Oh yeah? I'll tell Rarity I have a crush on her just as soon as you tell Cyclorey you love him too."

Twilight and Spike glared at each other. "For the last time I don't like him in that way." Twilight denied. Spike just laughed. It was plain obvious.

"Twilight it's plain obvious that you like him. Why can't you just admit it?" He asked.

"BECAUSE I'M AFRAID HE WON'T FEEL THE SAME WAY!" Twilight exclaimed.

Spikes eyes went wide as he back up a few spaces. Twilight hung her head with a sad expression on her face. "What if...he doesn't feel the same way? I do...like him I really do but..." Twilight stop as a single tear went down her eye. Spike walked towards her and rubbed her hoove.

"Gosh Twilight. I never knew you felt this strong about him. But...You won't know if he like you or not unless you tell him how you feel." Spike explained.

"...your right Spike. I'll tell him tomorrow. I promise." Twilight replied, wiping away her tears.

"That's the spirit now how about we _*cough* *cough*"_

Spike suddenly spit out a scroll. It had been sent by the princess requesting that the two see her immediately. "Hmmm the princess never requests us to see her unless it is something really urgent." Spike stated. Spike and Twilight read the scroll carefully.

_Dear Twilight Sparkle_

_I am very glad you have done such a great deed. The description you gave me of the pony the other day was indeed...unusual. I think it's urgent that you and your friends see me now._

_signed Princess Celestia._

"Well you heard the princess, let's go to canterlot." Twilight comanded.

* * *

**At the Ponyville Diner**

"I tell ya' Cy this Ponyville place is like heaven. Even the stores and diners here have excellent class " Brick acknowledge.

"Yeah and let's not forget the excellent ponies here." Cyclorey added.

The two continued to eat there breakfest when suddenly a thought came to Bricks mind. "Hey...Cy." he said, trying to grab Cyclorey's attention. When he looked at brick he saw he had a serious look on his face. "Do you think...this is our true home?" Cyclorey stopped eating.

"Yes...why do you ask?" Cyclorey asked.

"Well I think...something weird is going on here." Brick assumed.

"What makes you think that?"

Brick stopped eating his food as well and looked at Cyclorey. "Well for one thing that purple pony said that we lived here for a long time last night right?" Brick questioned. Cyclorey nodded.

"Yes..she did."

"Well this morning when I woke up I found a bunch of pictures with your purple pony friend and all her friends in them. then I looked at like..thirty of them. You and me aren't in a single picture." Brick explained.

"Well...maybe...maybe there just from the time before we arrived in ponyville." Cyclorey replied.

"But didn't Twilight say she knew you like...her whole life? If that's the case then there has got to be pictures of us somewhere."

Cyclorey looked at his meal and back to Brick. "To be honest I did notice something weird today on the way to the diner." He added. Brick leaned in as if he were trying to listen to something private. "This morning as we were walking didn't you notice how everyone kept calling me..the NEW pony?" Bricks eyes went wide.

"The NEW pony? If we've been here for so long no one would refer to you as the NEW pony that's for sure. Something isn't all it seems here Cy." He replied.

"Ya' know let's leave and get some rest dude." Cyclorey suggested.

"yeah I'm ready."

But before the two could leave the diner, a couple ponies ran up to them. They were bombarding the two with questions. One particular question got their attention. "How come we have seen you araound in Ponyville before?" One of the ponies asked. Cyclorey and Brick were now confused.

"Uh we have always been around here...haven't we?" Brick asked.

"No way son. Trust me, my wife and I have lived in Ponyville for many years now and believe me when I say this. We have never seen a pony like you aroud here before. We know almost everypony in this land but you...you don't ring a bell." The male pony said.

Cyclorey scrathed his head in pure confusion. The pony couple then walked up beside him. "Son...I take it you haven't met the Princess yet have you?" The male pony asked. Cyclorey shook his head. "You know what? We're actually going back to Canterlot and since that is where the princess is we can take you there." Cyclorey and Brick smiled.

"We would love that dude thank you so much." Cyclorey said.

"Splendid. Let's go then." Said the female pony.

And just like that the two were on there way to Canterlot to meet the princess for the first time. This would be interesting.

* * *

**Canterlot Castle**

All six ponies were present in the castle. They had been summoned by the royal one herself. "It's great to have you all here today." Princess Celestia greeted. Rainbow Dash raised her hand and stepped up.

"Uh exactly what are we here for again?" She asked.

"I called you all here because of incident some of you experienced." Celestia answered.

Twilight Sparkle knew what the princess was talking about. "Princess we're hear to talk about Cyclorey aren't we?" twilight asked, partially knowing the asnwer. Celestai nodded.

"Yes. I wanted to ask you all of the blue pony you refer to as..Cyclorey. I need to know the story again detail by detail." She instructed.

"I can tell you the story Princess Celestia." Twilight replied.

Celestia nodded. "As we were walking towards Fluttershy's cottage when Rainbow Dash spotted something floating along the river bank. She described it as a blue pony. When we went to check it out not only was it a blue pony but he was accompanied by a winter white baby dragon." Twilight explained. Celestia eyes widened alittle bit. "The dragon had woken up from his unconscious state but Cyclorey...he wasn't. We took him to the nearest doctor where he was cared for for six days. When he had finally awaken, he told us his name. However, when we asked him what happened to him he couldn't remember. After asking him a few more question he said he didn't know."

"Did he ask you anything?" Celestia asked.

"Yes. He asked who we were and where he was from." Twilight replied

"Where he was from?..."

Twilight nodded. "Yes. I forgot to mention when we found cyclorey he had a huge bump on his head. Not only that but I think he might have permenant amnesia." Twilight added. Princess celestia brought her hoove up to her chin.

"Amnesia..this only complicates the situation. So now we have a mystery pony with an unknown history." Princess Celestia emphasized.

"Yes but I promise you princess I've handled the situation well." twilight assured.

"Oh..in what what?"

Twilight smiled. "I sorta...told him He lived in Ponyville for a while and that he...lived in the library...with me." Twilight explained. Everypony in the rooms eyes went wide except Rainbow Dash.

"HAHAHA I KNEW IT! TWILIGHT HAS A BOYFRIEND!" Rainbow Dash laughed.

"He is not my boyfriend..." Twilight retorted.

"Settledown you two." celestia commanded. "Twilight. I know that you care for the saftey of this pony but we must think here." Twilight nodded.

"I know Princess Celestia. But I couldn't just leave him alone..." Twilight muttered.

"Yes...Everyone. I would like to speak with Twilight...alone." Celestia hinted.

Everyone left the room except Twilight. Princess Celestia approached her and placed a hoove on her shoulder. "Twilight. I may not have met this mystery pony but I can tell that you like him..and..not in a friends way." Celestia teased. Twilight eyes went wide with shock. How did the princess figure it out so quickly.

"H-how did you..?"

"Oh Twilight I used to be your age too you know." Celestia replied.

Twilight hung her head. It was time to confess to the one person she knew she trust. "I do...love him it's just...I don't know what he'll say and...it's scaring me inside." Twilight explained. Princess Celestia smiled and brought Twlight out onto the balcony.

"Listen Twilight. you are my most faithful student and I trust you will know what to do when the time comes. I will tell you this..Only when you fell the time is right, you can reveal your true feelings for...Cyclorey." Celestia explained.

"Thank you Princess. I needed that." Twilight said.

She ran out to meet up with her friends. Just when she did that, a group of guards came in through an opposite door. "Sorry to interrupt Your highness but you have a visitor." The guard spoke.

"Oh?...who could it be?" Celestia asked.

The guards moved aside as Cyclorey and Brick walked in. They stopped in front of the princess. "Um..excuse me your highness. My name is Cyclorey and this is my friend Brick." Cyclorey introduced. Princess Celestia's eyes went a little wide. This was it. Cyclorey and Brick in the flesh.

"Ah I see...your the the blue pony I have heard so much about." Celestia replied.

The princess couldn't help but admire the pony's long wings. He was believed to be Twilight's age and already his wings had matured? It was unheared of. "Your wings..they are magnificent." Princess Celestia complemented. Cyclorey smiled.

"Thank you your highness." He replied.

"No problem. By the way you can feel free to call me Princess Celestia or even Princess for that matter."

Cyclorey nodded and smiled as he leaned his hoove in to meet the princess hooves. As they shook hooves brick climed on Cyclorey back and whispered in his ear. "Dude your shaking the princess hand. can you believe it?" Brick and Cyclorey were smiling big right now. Celestia seemed to notice that two mins had past and Cyclorey and her were still shaking hands.

"If it is okay with you..may I have my hoove back?" She asked nicely.

"Huh?..OH u-uh of coarse. I'm sorry about that." Cyclorey apologized.

"It is quite okay."

Cyclorey looked at her and gazed for a bit. He had never seen a pony with such an amazing and mane. He snapped out of his trance and cleared his throat. "You said earlier that you have heared of me?" He asked. Princess Celestia nodded and smiled. "Really? Wait..where and by who because I-" Celestia raised her hoove to signal him to stop talking.

"I Know you were found unconscious and now you have amnesia and can't remember anything of your past." celestia stated.

"Right but...how..did yooouuu..." Cyclorey mumbled.

"Oh let's just say I have a little birdie told me."

"Princess...I have something to ask you." Cyclorey said. Celestia nodded at him. "I was told by a friend that..I lived in Ponyville for a long time. However, certain things started happeing today that leads me to question her story. Am I from...Ponyville?" Celestia gave him a sorrowful look. cyclorey took it as a sign that..he was not from Ponyville.

"Being around for A LONG time, I can't say that I do recognize you. And I usual all the ponies in town. And...you say that events have been happening to question if your from Ponyville or not?" Princess celestia asked.

"Yeah. We were sleeping in a purple pony's library home. You may know her as Twilight. She had a bunch of pictures of her and her friends and as I looked through em' I noticed me and my buddy Cy weren't in a single one." Brick explained.

"That is rather odd." celestia replied.

"That isn't the only weird thing." Cyclorey added. "This morning as we were walking to this diner Everypony kept referring to me as the NEW pony. If I have been living here for a long time I wouldn't be...the NEW pony." Princess Celestia nodded in agreement.

"I agree. I think it is definitely okay to say that...you and your dragon friend aren't from this land." Princess Celestia informed.

"But then...where are we from?" Brick and Cyclorey said simultaneously.

"I don't know..but I do have urgent buisness to attend to so I must leave you now."

Brick and Cyclorey started towards the door. "Man this is getting nowhere." Brick whispered.

* * *

**in Etherea ruins**

"Ah my friends..we have successfully destroyed Etherea. Every building and EVERYPONY!...has now been reduced to a pile of smoldering ash.." Cosmis informed in a sinister tone. All six of the Cosmic Conquerors clapped.

"Oh this is such a joyess day for us. What shall we destroy next?" Starfall asked.

"Calm down sister. I am sure there are plenty more lands that need to be...conquered?" Nightfall joked.

All six of the Cosmic conquerors where floating above what used to be the land of Etherea. But now...it was known as the land of nothingness. "Cosmis..what DID you do to that blue windmaker?" The dark pony named shadow asked. Cosmis chuckled lightly.

"With the flick of my hoove I sent hent flying away like the annoying pest he was." He boasted.

"So...he is still alive?" Nightfall questioned.

"Afraid so."

Two dark ponies laughed. legion and fusion laughed at the fact that Cosmis actually spared someone. "YOU?...actually SPARED someone? Oh Cosmis are you growing soft?" Fusion teased.

"Hmph never. And besides...for all we know he could have drowned." Cosmis argued.

"And what if he didn't? What if he survived and is on route to Equestria? And the fact that he is a windmaker only complicates the situations." Legion explained.

"Aren't the windmakers nearly at the peak of extinction?"

Cosmis nodded. "Yes. As I've read in my studies there are two more left." He said. "Speaking of Equestria though. I believe that is our next target." Cosmis create a map in his hands made of cosmic energy. The pointed to the spot on the map where Equestria would be.

"Equestria is bigger than I would have ever imagined. It will be lovely to destroy something so big." Starfall growled, causing fire to erupt from her hands. Her brother laughed. Laughing was something he was known for in the club.

"Calm down sister. You will have your chance soon. After all, that land is ruled by two powerful princesses of who I hear..have the abilities to move the sun and the moon at will." Nightfall stated.

"Uh that sounds fun. Maybe we can have some fun with them as well." Legion replied.

Cosmis smiled and laughed. "If by any chance that windmaker is still alive...I will take my time to make him suffer." Cosmis threatened. Soon, all six of the dark ponies broke out into laughter. A storm was coming to Equestria..and it would be very soon.

**Wow i had fun writing this chapter. the next is soon to come.**


	4. A suit just for me

**New Chapter**

Twilight woke up to see Cyclorey sleeping next to her. She smiled at him. Just seeing him sleeping so peacefully made her heart warmer than summer. It made her smile even more when she saw his lips started to move to form a smile. "_Aww so cute he's smiling in his sleep." _Twilight thought happily. She couldn't help but admire the pony's wings again. "Hmm that's weird. Your a pony my age and your wings have highly matured. That's...very unusual. Maybe my books will have some information on this." Twilight hopped out of bed and headed towards her book shelf. She searched it top to bottom for the book she needed but found no luck. Brick and Spike walked to see if they could assist.

"Need some help Twilight?" Spike asked.

"Yeah...looks like we have a real bookworm or...bookpony here hehehe." Brick joked.

Twilight walked over and pointed to different shelves. "I want you two to look for books about Cyclorey's wings." She demanded. Spike and Brick looked at her in confusion.

"What's wrong with his wings?" Spike asked.

"Cyclorey is my age and his wings have fully matured. That is definetly not common in young ponies." Twilight replied.

"So what?..you think something is wrong with him?"

Twilight shook her head. "Brick..do you atleast know WHY Cy's wings are that big for his age?" She asked. Brick shrugged his shoulders.

"No clue. I can't remember anything either. I think I have that amnesia thing you said that Cy had." he replied.

"Well that's just great."

"Yeah sorry. Maybe the books can-"

Before brick could finish his sentence, the door bell rang. Spike walked towards the door and opened it. He stood there gazing into the eyes of his crush, Rarity. "He..he..hey Rarity." Spike greeted, love struck. Rarity smiled and hugged him.

"Hello my little Spikey-wikey. I must say I am ever so thankful for the heart-shaped ruby you gave me the other day sweetie. Thank you soooo much." Rarity thanked, kissing spike.

"Well well well what's this then?" Brick muttered, holding a passed out spike.

"Oh my another baby dragon." A second pony said.

Brick turned his attention towards the door to see a yellow pony with pink long flowing mane. His eyes went wide with pure love. "Wh-who are you?" He asked, smiling at the pony. The pony smiled back.

"I'm Fluttershy. Wow...I can't believe there is another baby dragon in Ponyville. I'm so excited to meet you." Fluttershy expressed.

"I-I'm excited that your excited about meeting me. After all...I am a-awsome." Brick boasted.

Fluttershy smiled and that caused Brick to blush. He had never seen such a beautiful pony. Brick noticed that Spike was starting to come to. He proped him back up againts the wall and shook him a little. "Hey..hey Spike buddy you okay. You were out for like five minutes dude." Brick informed. Spike rubbed his head and looked around the room.

"Uh...where is Rarity?" He asked.

"Over there next to that..that knock out." Brick pointed out, blushing.

Spike turned his head to where he was pointing and saw Rarity and fluttershy on the other side of the room. Brick was drooling at the sight of Fluttershy. Spike looked at him and then looked at Fluttershy. It took him a while but his brain finally put the pieces together. He smirked and wraped his arm around bricks shoulder. "Oooooh I see what's goin' on." Spike teased. Brick went wide eyed. Spike leaned closer to Bricks ear. "You have a crush on Fluttershy don't you." Brick looked around nervously.

"Hey hey hey don't go tellin' anyone okay? Please Spike dude." Brick pleaded.

"For the love of- not you too. Look why not tell her how you feel?" Spike asked.

"I don't know. Why don't you tell Rarity how YOU feel? I see the way you stare at her LOVER BOY."

Spike quickly placed his hands over Bricks mouth. Rarity and Fluttershy looked at them in complete confusion. "Are you two alright?" Fluttershy asked. Both dragons nodded their heads. "Okay then. Uh Rarity I have to go. Angel get's very grumpy if he doesn't get his treats." Rarity nodded and left with Fluttershy. Before the two got to the Fluttershy looked behind her at Brick and smiled at him.

"Goodbye Brick." She bid farewell and left the house.

The two dragons sighed with relief. As they did, Spike noticed his hand was starting to get cold. Then suddenly, Brick sneezed. Spike's hand was frozen in a mini block of ice. Spike gasp and ran to Twilight. "I don't suppose you have an ice pick do you?" He asked. Twilight's eyes were as wide as dinner plates.

"How did that happen?" She asked.

"I sneezed on his hand and then POOF!...his hand was in a block of ice." Brick explained.

"Of coarse...your a winter white dragon it's your power. The rumors are TRUE then."

Brick examined himself. "Is that why I'm white and blue?" He asked. Twilight nodded. "Wow...I'm I winter white baby dragon with ice powers...awsome dude. So then that means..." Brick looked at a book that happened to be laying beside him. He took a deep breath and blew towards the book. In a matter of seconds the book was incased in a block of ice.

"HEY! that was my favorite book!" twilight yelled.

"Sorry hehehe...you got to admit...this is pretty...COOL HAHAHA!" Brick joked.

Twilight glared at him and he smiled innocently. "Look..for now on if you ever wanna use your power you should go to the forest or an ice cream shop is that clear?" She scolded. Brick nodded his head .

"Yes Twilight. You can count on it." Brick replied.

"Hey...what's with all the noise down here?" Cyclorey asked as he was rubbing his eyes.

"I incased twilight's book in ice."

Cyclorey looked at the ice covered book that was almost thawed out thanks to Twilight's magic. He just stared at it in amazement. "And...how did...how did you-" Before Cyclorey could finish, Twilight walked up to him with a book levitating inches over her head. She opened the book and kept flipping pages until she stopped at one certain page. It was information on the winter white dragon.

"Brick is from a very special breed of dragons called 'winter white dragons' and they possess ice powers." Twilight explained.

"Woah...uh...congratulations I guess." cyclorey replied.

"Thanks buddy I REALLY couldn't have done with YOU!"

Cyclorey scratched his head. "Are you being sarcastic?" He asked. Brick facepalmed and laughed at Cyclorey. Spike laughed to and so did Twilight. Cyclorey was still confused but decided to go with the flow and laugh too. Suddenly there was a loud knock on the door followed by a high pitched voice.

"HELLO!...HELLO HELLO HELLO TWILIGHT ARE YOU IN THERE!" Pinkie pie screeched.

"Oh no it's that pink pony again." Brick grunted.

"Don't worry I'll handle this. In the mean time, Cyclorey can you help Brick thaw out my favorite book?" Twilight asked.

"Sure. Come on Brick let's get to work."

Twilight walked to the door to meet Pinkie Pie. When she got to the door she wasn't there anymore. Twilight scratched her head in confusion. She shrugged it off and closed the door and once she turned around she met face to face with a smiling Pinkie Pie. Startled out of her mind, she tumbled back. "PINKIE PIE are you CRAZY!" Twilight yelled.

"Crazy?..NO silly head I'm Pinkie Pie heheh." Pinkie pie giggled.

"...nevermined." Twilight mumbled.

"Twilight guess what. You won't belive it its the most super spectacular thing ever in the history of anything in the entire world."

Twilight grunted in annoyance. "Pinkie tell me already." She demanded in frustration.

"Okay. The princess has annouanced the date for the annual Canterlot ball." Pinkie Pie informed.

"Oh really? Well..when is it?" Twilight asked.

"It's in two days oh boy oh boy I just can't wait. You get to bring a date and everything."

Brick and Cyclorey walked up to Twilight and showed her a scroll. "Hey uh Spike just got this scroll sayin' something about a dance." Brick said. Cyclorey nodded in agreement.

"Yeah it's the annual Canterlot ball. It's coming up in two days. TWO DAYS!" Pinkie pie yelled as she shook Cyclorey and Brick furiously.

"Okay...ow my neck much?" Cyclorey moaned.

"Sorry tee-hee."

Cyclorey and Brick just stood there with blank expressions. Suddenly an idea shot up in bricks brain. "Hey Pinkie..is that yellow pony with the pink mane gonna' be at this ball?" He asked, smiling wide.

"You mean Fluttershy? Of coarse she will and so will everyone else. Rarity is making the dresses right now as we speak." Pinkie Pie replied.

"Sweet. Ya' know Cy that Fluttershy is a sight to see. She's just so...so...beautiful." Brick replied.

Twilight looked at Brick. "Brick? You like Fluttershy?" Twilight questioned. Just hearing that made her snile inside. Brick nodded shyly. "Aaaw how sweet." Twilight smiled at Brick. Cyclorey smiled too. His little buddy was in love with someone.

"Wow...wait what does she look like again?" Cyclorey asked.

"She is yellow with pink mane and she is like super shy." Twilight answered. She then turned her attention to Pinkie Pie.

"Hey do you still wanna go to the spa like we planned last week?" She asked.

"Sure. I think Rainbow Dash and Applejack are already there." Pinkie Pie replied.

"Okay let's go. See ya' Cyclorey I'll be back tonight okay."

Cyclorey smiled and gave her a salute. "Yes ma'am. I will guard the library." He said in a rough tone. Twilight giggled and left. Brick then looked at Cyclorey in confusion.

"Ya know Cy she is quite the cute one. I think she likes you too." Brick teased.

"Wh-what? N-no way dude she would never go for a pony like me hehehe." Cyclorey said, blushing.

"Yeah she would and guess what...this ball will be the perfect opportunity to make your move if you know what I mean loverpony huh?" Brick continued to tease.

Cyclorey was blushing furiously. Then a mental image of Twilight in a dress popped up in his mind and that pretty much did it there. Maybe he would go to the ball and atleast have one dance with Twilight. "Hey wait a minute. That Pinkie Pie mentioned that rarity was making dresses right?" Cyclorey questioned. Brick nodded. "So then Rarity has to be some sort of fashion designer if she's making dresses. She can probably make you and me some pretty cool suits for the dance." Brick smiled and hopped on Cyclorey's back.

"Then by all means Cy..Let's blow this library and fly to Rarity's place." Brick insisted.

"WAIT TAKE ME WITH YOU!" Spike yelled as he jumped on Cyclorey's back too.

"What the-...Spike what are you doing?"

Spike pulled his sapphire gem out of nowhere. "I wanna' give this to Rarity. I know she'll love it." Spike explained. Cyclorey shrugged and trotted outside.

"Okay guy's your flight will be leaving in...NOW!" Cyclorey yelled as he galloped at top speed.

"WHOA CYCLOREY SLOW DOWN!" Brick and Spike yelled back.

As Cyclorey started to pick up speed, he leaped up in the air and flapped his giant wings. Spike and Brick had their eyes closed for two minutes and when they finally opened them...they were off the ground. They were now thousands of feet above land. Spike began to breath nervously and Brick gulped. "Uh-oh uh...wow this is pretty dangerous Cy. You should atleast fly lower. Brick advised. Cyclorey laughed and flew a little faster.

"Don't worry Brick I have everything under control as long as you guys just hang on to me very tightly...you'll be fine." Cyclorey assured.

"R-roger t-that Cy." Spike stutterd.

* * *

**Meanwhile at the spa**

"Ya' know..this place ain't bad." Rainbow Dash admitted.

"I love comming here cause it's sooo chillie willy." Pinkie Pie replied.

Twilight nodded in agreement. "Yeah..Being here makes me feel so relaxed. I love it here too." she added. Applejack snickered a bit. She moved closer to Twilight.

"Speeking of love..how are you and that Cyclorey feller' doin'." Applejack asked with a wink.

"W-what d-do you mean Applejack?" Twilight asked nervously while blushing.

"Well ever since we found that pony you've been actin' strange. Applejack mentioned.

"Well th-that's because...hey look bubbles"

Twilight grabbed a bottle of bubble wash and sprayed it in every inch of the hot tub. Everyone looked at her in confusion and shrugged off the ordeal. "Don't worry Twilight there is always the dance." Pinkie pie reminded. Twilight chuckled half-heartedly and sunk down in the tub. _"There's always the dance"_ She thought to herself.

* * *

**At the ****Carousel Boutique**

Spike, Brick, and Cyclorey finally arrived at Carousel Boutique after a short fight. "Well here we are..the Carousel Boutique. And you say this is where Rarity lives Spike? cyclorey asked.

"Yeah this is the place." Spike replied.

"Wow it's huge. And I like what she did with the colors very nice indeed dude." Brick commented.

"That was weird but let's go inside shall we?"

That said, the three walked inside and gawked at all the dresses that were wonderfully designed. "Woah dude...these are some pretty sweeeet dresses." Cyclorey complemented. Brick and Spike walked up to the desk and knocked on it.

"RARITY ARE YOU HERE!" Spike called.

"Oh I'm right here Spikey-Wikey." Rarity said.

"Oh hey Rarity. You remember Cyclorey don't you?"

Rarity looked over at Cyclorey and Brick then lowered her head so that her mouth was towards Spikes ear. "Isn't that Twilight's...friend." Rarity whispered and winked. Spike giggled as he understood where Rarity was saying. Cyclorey walked up to Rarity and extended his hoove.

"I remember seeing you while I was in the hospital. I'm Cyclorey. It's a pleasure to meet you ma'am." Cyclorey introduced.

"I'm Rarity. It is a pleasure to meet you too Cyclorey." Rarity greeted.

"Hey uh Cyclorey..the suits remember?" Brick reminded.

"Oh yeah almost forgot. Listen Rarity I hearthat you make pretty great dresses and that your a fashion designer."

Rarity smiled and nodded. "Why yes I am a fabulous fashion designer. And I do put all my pride into my work. She boasted. The more Cyclorey heard this was the more his hopes began to rise.

"So...do you have any suits for oh I don't know uh..a dance or ball that's coming up in two days?" He asked.

"Suits?...oh dear I've always spent sooo much time in making dresses for my friends and others that I haven't actually began work on...suits." Rarity explained.

Cyclorey's hopes suddenly came crashing down like fast lightning. "Oh..okay then. Thank you anyway. Come on Brick I guess we can..make our own suits. I doubt they will be good but heck it's the thought that counts." He explained, walking away with his head hung slightly. Rarity galloped towards him.

"Wait a minute sweetheart. I do actually know HOW to make a suit. I just actually haven't made one in a while. Just give me some time and I'll have them ready for you, Brick, and my little Spikey Wikey." Rarity said, rubbing her head softly againt's spikes.

"Really?...Aw thank you so much Rarity. How much do I ow you just name it." replied.

"It's okay sweetheart. Since your an excellent friend of Twilight's then your a friend of mine."

Brick and Cyclorey looked at each other with huge smiles on their face. "So Rarity..just curious here but exactly how long do you think it will take you to make the suits?" Brick asked. Rarity brought her hoove to her chin.

"Oh about...three or four days. It's a really quick process really." She stated.

"Well that's just fi-...wait WHAT! THREE OR FOUR DAYS!" Brick yelled.

"Well..yes. For your suits I will need very special material."

Cyclorey looked at Brick and Spike in horror. "But..but th-the ball is in two days...were gonna be unprepared." Cyclorey said with the look of shock still on his face.

_to be continued..._

**Chapter 4 is down. I love writting mlp stories there fun :)**


	5. Distress call

**New Chapter**

Brick, Spike, and Cyclorey just stood there, their jaws literaly on the ground in shock. "Three or four days...but the dance is in two days." Cyclorey reminded. Brick and Spike nodded.

"Sweetheart making a suit takes time. Especially with the material I have. Im am very sorry hun but you'll have to wait a while." Rarity aplogized.

"Aw man this ain't good. This ball is in two days and we won't be ready unless...Rarity is there any way we could help you with the suits?" Spike asked.

"Well I guess some help would do fine...okay. Let's get to work."

Cyclorey felt hope rising deep inside of him again. This was his second chance. "Alright you heard the pony. Let's get to work." He ordered. Rarity along with everyone else walked towards the back. Once they got there they saw tons of sewing machines and pieces of fabric lying on the ground.

"You've been working really hard in here haven't you." Cyclorey asked.

"Oh darling you couldn't imagine how hard I have been working. You know with the ball coming up in two days and everything."

"All the more important it is to get our suits ready by then." Cyclorey added.

Rarity walked into a wide open closet and started rummaging through old material until she found something. She used her horn magic to levitate some cotton cloths and gold made silk ties. "Woah look at those ties." Brick admired.

"Yes these are by far my most greatest accomplishments. These dazzling ties are not on shelves yet but I am willing to let you three wear them to the ball." Rarity said.

"Really? Thank you so much Rarity your the best." Spike replied, hugging Rarity.

"My pleasure my little Spikey-Wikey." Rarity cooed.

"Okay soooo we already have the ties. Now all we need is the suits."

Rarity nodded and opened up yet another walk in closet. This one seemed to be twenty times bigger and wider than the other one. not only that, it was jam packed with cloths and fabric materials of all sorts. "Okay you three listen. I need you to find me as many pieces of cotton fabric and cotton silk as you possibly can. once you've done that I need you to bring them all to the ultra sewing machine." Rarity instructed. She then pointed to the shiny silver sewing machine. Cyclorey and Brick walked into the closet and literally swam through the endless sea of clothes and pieces of nicely cut fabric.

"WOW it's gonna take forever to find cotton in this wave of fashion. Brick complained.

"Stay strong Brick remember..your doing this for Fluttershy." Cyclorey reminded.

"...your right. For fluttershy."

Brick took a deep breath and inhaled before diving into the sea of cloths and fabrics. Cyclorey waited a while and decided to do some fabric diving himself. He inhaled before diving down. Meanwhile outside the closet, Rarity was working with the pieces of cotton fabric she already had. Spike however had remembered why he wanted to come with Cy and Brick. He took out his sapphire gem and walked slowly towards Rarity. He began to grow nervous, what would be Rarity's reactions? He tapped her on her back and she looked over at him.

"Hey um..Rarity I uh..I b-brought you something." Spike said as he held out the gem.

"(gasp)..oh Spikey-Wikey you shouldn't have." Rarity replied.

"Well i kinda knew you would like it hehehe."

Rarity walked up to Spike and gave him a kiss on his cheek. He almost passed out but didn't...for once. "Thank you. I will put this to good use my love. Rarity said. She then returned to her work. Spike walked up to the closet that Cyclorey and Brick were in. "Get ready you guys I'm coming to help." He muttered before walking into the closet. He searched everywhere for his friends but no luck so far. Suddenly, Brick and Cyclorey popped up out of the blue with pieces of cloths and fabrics in their mouths.

"Is that the cotton Rarity needs?" Spike asked.

"Yes it is. There is way more at the bottom too. It should be enough for our suits." Cyclorey replied.

"That's just perfect dude. In the mean time Spike get these back to Rarity while me and Cy Dive for more." Brick instructed.

Spike saluted and left; leaving the Brick and Cyclorey to look for more fabrics.

* * *

**Outside of the spa**

Twilight, Pinkie Pie, Applejack, and Rainbow Dash had left the spa feeling refreshed as ever. "That was relaxing was't it?" Twilight asked. Everyone nodded in agreement. The day was still young and the weather was really delightful. Maybe there was time to do one more thing before they could call it a day.

"Hey everypony. You know the ball is in two days; let's go check on our dresses." Rainbow Dash insisted.

"That sound like a good idea Rainbow Dash." Applejack agreed.

"Fine. Let's make a trip to rarity's house then."

With that said; everyone was on their way towards Rarity's boutique to check on the dresses Rarity was making for them. Maybe today would be an interesting day.

* * *

**Back at Rarity's Boutique**

"Okay let's see here we got 2..4..6..8 and the rest over there mak-"

"That makes two-hundred pieces of cotton fabric. We have enough for all our suits." Cyclorey interrupted.

"...yeah..and that means I get to impress Fluttershy." Brick added.

Rarity gave Brick a loving look. "Aaaw how sweet your in love with Fluttershy?" Rarity asked lovingly. Brick gave her a nervous look but decided to come clean.

"Yeah...I..do." He mumbled.

"How adorable. You should tell her when you get the chance sweetheart." Rarity suggested.

"WHAT! no WAY Rarity. It's best to just wait it out."

Cyclorey and Rarity went wide eyed. It was the most ridiculous thing they ever heard. "Wait it out? Brick you can't be serious. That is like the worst idea ever. Just ask her dance with you when the ball comes up." Cyclorey said. Brick looked at Rarity who seemed to nod in agreement.

"Cyclorey is right sweety. Perhapes the ball would be the best opportunity to how you say...make your move?" Rarity agreed.

"...Fine. I'll do it..for Fluttershy right?"

"Yeah little buddy..for Fluttershy." Cyclorey replied.

Rarity smiled at the duo and walked back to her sewing machine. "You three should retire for the day. I don't want you to see your suits justs yet. Itr would ruin the surprise." Rarity implied.

"Okay bye Rarity." Spike, Brick, and Cyclorey said simultaneously before leaving the boutique.

"Good bye my loves." She replied.

As The three walked down one road they began to wonder if each one of them could actually impress the girls they were looking to impress at the ball. _"I wonder if...Twilight would dance with a pony like me." _Cyclorey thought. Brick and Spike were having similar thoughts. _"I wonder if Rarity would dance with me at the ball." _Spike thought. Spike then turned to brick who seemed to be staring at the sky.

_"I wonder if I can impress that Fluttershy chick." _Brick thought to himself.

All three of them sighed deeply. they then looked at each other in confusion. "I take it you all were thinking the same thing I was thinking?" Cyclorey asked, someone knowing what there answers would be.

"Yeah..." Spike and Brick replied simultaneously.

"Wow..we got some problems on our hands or...hooves."

"Yeah we do dude."

As the three continued to walk straight down one road, Twilight, Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, and Applejack were walking the opposite way towards Rarity's; practically walking past Cyclorey, Brick, and Spike. "Sooo what are we going to Rarity's for again?" Pinkie Pie asked. Twilight rolled her eyes out of the annoyance of having to tell Pinkie for the eighth time were they were going.

"Ugh..for the last time Pinkie Pie were going to Rarity's to check on our dresses for the ball." She reminded.

"What dresses? I like salad dresses." Pinkie Pie in a stupid manner.

"No our UGH!...nevermind"

The four aproached Rarity's boutique and looked through its glass to see if rarity was there. They didn't see her but could see that the doors leading to the back room was open. The four ponies walked into the shopped. "Rarity we're hear!" Twilight called. Rarity stook her head out of the door. "Oh hello Twilight I'm so glad your here. feel free to look around while I bring out the dresses for you." She insisted. However, all the four ponies did was just sit there, waiting for the dresses to be presented to them. After waiting ten long minutes Rarity finally presented the the dresses. Everypony was in awe stricken. The dresses were absolutely beautiful.

"WOAH! look at mine it matches my mane." Rainbow Dash said.

"Yeah mines does too. I wish my mane was chocolate though...mmm chocolate." Pinkie Pie added.

"...okay then...well Rarity we are very thankful for the dresses you made us. We can't wait to wear them at the ball."

Rarity's smile grew. "I'm glad you like them darling. However, the dresses still need some..miner touches. I want them to be just perfect." She explained. Rarity took the dresses into the back room and closed it. "The dresses won't be completely ready until the day of the ball. One I finish I will show them to you before it starts." Everypony smiled and nodded.

"Okay then. Well I guess I should get back to the library. I have to make dinner for tonight." Twilight said as she walked towards the door.

"Okay dokey Twilight. See ya' tomorrow then." Applejack replied.

As Twilight was walking home she bagan to think about the ball and Cyclorey. _"The ball is in two days and I don't have a date. I wonder if Cyclorey could dance with me..I wonder if he'll even want to go at all"_ Twilight thought. She hung her head in sadness. What if Cyclorey didn't want to go with her. She would be left at the ball all alone with no one to dance with. After a long walk back to the library she walked in and saw that Cyclorey was fast asleep on the floor with Brick and Spike, who were also sleeping on his stomach. Twilight smiled lovingly at them. "How adorable." As much as she wanted to watch them sleep. She had dinner to make. Before she walked into the kitchen she she glanced over her shoulder at the sleeping Cyclorey and noticed something on his lower side. It was his cutie mark. It seemed to be shaped like a tornado or some sort of cyclone. Twilight looked at it in suspicion.

"Well that's...a unique cutie mark...I wonder how he got it." She mumbled.

Suddenly, Spike coughed up a scroll. Twilight walked over and opened it. It was from Princess Celestia and from the looks of what she read it was urgent.

_Dear Twilight Sparkle_

_I need you to meet me at the castle immediately. I have recieved some...tragic news. Make sure you come alone. The others are not to know of our meeting. Sighned Princess Celestia._

_"Oh dear I wonder what happened." _Twilight thought.

She raced out the door with the scroll in her mouth. What was the tragic news Celestia was talking about and why does it need to stay a secret? What..was going on now?

**And that's it for this short chapter. The next will be up soon and again sorry this chapter was short. The next chapter will be up on my birthday which is august 5 :)**


	6. True power

**New Capter**

Twilight arrived at Canterlot Castle with the scroll still in her possession. She walked up to the gaurds who stood at the entrance. "I have an urgent letter from Princess Celestia." She said as she open the letter to show the gaurds. The gaurds looked at each other and shook their heads. "Sorry miss but we can't let you through." The gaurd replied. Twilight was confused.

"Why? I have a letter from the princess herself. It's right here." Twilight shot.

"Hmph..looks like a forged letter if you ask me."

"WHAT! I-I've never forged anything in my entire life."

Just when the gaurds were about to send Twilight away the princess appeared. She walked pass Twilight and towards the gaurds. "Let her through. I have called her here on for urgent matters." Princess Celestia stated. The gaurds nodded and stepped towards the side. "Yes princess." They replied. Twilight and Princess Celestia walked past the gaurds and walked through the hallway. As they did they both began to talk.

"Princess what is this about? Why did you summon me?" Twilight questioned.

"I called you here..to talk about Cyclorey." Princess Celestia replied.

"...Cyclorey?"

Celestia nodded. The two had reached the throne room. As they walked, Celestia levitated a note that was written by a traveler pony. "What is this?" Twilight asked. Twilight examined the condition of the note. It was written some time ago.

"That was found on the outskirts of Equestria. According to the letter it was written by a traveler pony who was gravely wounded." Celestia replied.

"A traveler pony?"

Celestia nodded. "Yes a traveler pony. A pony that is NOT from Equestria. It would appear from what I read on the note that he was traveling from the land of Etherea. A land...in which I am not familiar with." Princess Celestia explained. Twilight was fascinated and confused at the same time. This was actually the first time she had heard of another pony from a new land. Infact, this was the first time she even heard about a new land.

"A..pony from another land called..Etherea." She mumbled.

"Me and my sister have always lived in Equestria and we were told mostly to never venture out of it. This was because of the duties we had to carry out in the land. Twilight...I need you to read what I have read." Celestia explained.

Twilight looked at the scroll and began to read what was written by the traveler.

_To anyone who recieves this letter._

_My land...my home..has been turned to ashes. It all happened so violently and abruptley. I was leaving the city to travel to Equestria in hopes that I could settle in and relax. However, something I trotted along the road leaving the city, dark clouds filled our skies and roars of mighty thuder was heard. It seemed to me like it was just another rainstorm so I thought nothing of it. But then lightning started to rain from our sky. I know it sounds crazy but it's true. I looked back and the next thing I know..a blue pegasus went soaring over my head at neck breaking speed. I saw hime crash near the river and I tried to help but then bolts of lightning struck near me, causing multiple massive rocks to shoot at me. I was...still am heavily wounded to the point were I can't even move. I write this letter as I reach the outskirts of Equestria. To whoever finds this letter. I hope the same fate doesn't curse your land..farewell._

Twilight was horrified at what she just read. She couldn't even believe it. A whole land...destroyed..and by raining lightning? "Princess t-this..this can't be real. A whole land destroyed?" Twilight asked, still in shock. Celestia nodded.

"I'm afraid it's true Twilight...and I think it's clear from where Cyclorey might have came from." She said.

"Cyclorey's home..was destroyed. His home is gone. Poor Cyclorey."

Twilight hung her head in total gloom. Celestia walked towards and placed a hoove on her shoulder. Twilight looked up at her, her saddened eyes meeting Celestia's. "Listen Twilight. I know this may seem hard but..one day Cyclorey will have to know. You can't keep this...lie hanging over yours and HIS shoulders." Princess Celestia explained. Twilight looked back at the ground.

"But...but he has no home now princess. If I tell him where he's really from and what happened to his home then...then he'll be devastated. And then what if...what if he leaves. I..I don't want-"

"You don't want him to leave you alone." Princess Celestia interrupted.

"Yes..."

Princess Celestia smiled at her young apprentice. "Twilight...you really care for Cyclorey. But why?" She asked. Twilight made her way towards an open window and stared at the moon. "When me and my friends first found him in the river I thought of him as just another new pony who was in trouble. But when I saw him at the hospital..I had a feeling he was something special. Something unique. I took him in for the same reason you took me in as your apprentice. because I knew he was someone special."

"Twilight..even though Cyclorey isn't from this land..that doesn't mean we won't treat him any different. When you said he didn't have a home anymore...you were wrong. He does have a home..a new home in Equestria. And I think he lives at the library too hehehe"

Twilight's eyes went wide. She felt her heart beat fast as she smiled. "You..you mean." Twilight whispered loud enough for Celestia too her. She nodded and smiled at Twilight. "Yes. Not only is Cyclorey a new resident of Equestria. I will allow him to live with you. I think Spike and his new dragon friend will get along quite well." Celestia approaved. Twilight began to kiss Celestia's hooves rapidly.

"Oh thank you thank thank you thank you princess." Twilight thanked endlessly.

"Your quite welcome my young apprentice." celestia replied.

"Wait but..what about the lightning stom claim? If there is one out there do you really think it would be heading here? And what if it does princess? How will we prepare?"

All of these questions just for Celestia. "Twilight that is mostly the reason I wanted you to come alone. The truth is...I don't really know. I believe that if you, me, Luna, and all of Equestria's most powerful unicorns combine our magic we can cause some sort of chain reaction in the sky. However, there is a slight chance that..we won't survive." Celestia feared. Twilights eyes grew wide again.

"Not survive it?...w-what do you mean?" Twilight asked.

"Twilight...if this thunderstorm was big and powerful enough to destroy an entire land. Then Equestria is in great peril. That is why...IF this thunderstorm does come here then we should have a chance to stop it...even if it does cost us greatly."

"...Im right beside you princess. Not just as your faithful student but...as your friend too."

Princess Celestia smiled at Twilight. "Thank you. It is really getting late now. You should go home." She insisted. Twilight nodded and walked out of the throne room. Once Twilight got home she went upstairs and immediatley went bed. She was so exhausted she didn't realise that Cyclorey wasn't even in bed. Instead he was on the roof of the library just staring at the moon. The breeze that night was just wonderful.

"This breeze feels sooo good." Cyclorey whispered.

The breeze felt so good that he closed his eyes and imagined he was flying around a waterfall in space. talk about trippy huh? When he opened his eyes he saw he was actually flying in the air. "Woah...nice." He said. He decided to fly a little higher until he could see all of equestria. One spot that caught his eye was the lights shining from the buildings of Manehattan. "Wow now that is just plain beautiful." As Cyclorey was admiring the view. Another pegasus stood by him to watch. She tapped his shoulder and once she got his attention she waved at him.

"What's up blue?" Rainbow dash asked.

"..nothin' but us." Cyclorey joked.

"TAHAHAHA! Dude your hilarious. How come your not asleep with egghead?"

"because I woke up WAAAY early and decided to have some fun."

Rainbow Dash had a great idea. "Hey there is a carnival in Manehattan down there. Let's go and I'll show you a real good time." She insisted. She flew down Manehatten with Cyclorey following. Once he saw the city close up it was about the most amazing thing he had ever seen. "Woooaaaah this is just..just wow dude." Rainbow Dash giggled and grabbed Cyclorey by his hooves. She dragged him through the crowded streets of Manehattan. The carnival was up ahead and boy was the area more crowded than a bee hive.

"Hey look there is an apple bobbing booth over there." Cyclorey pointed out.

"Hey yeah let's go win some apples. I heard they taste the best when there plucked from Manehattan trees." Rainbow Dash replied.

The two flew over to the booth and immediately started bobbing for as many apples as they could get. "I got four." Rainbow Dash said. Cyclorey got the last remaining apple. "And I have..eight. Beat that." He boasted. Rainbow Dash laughed and dragged him by his hoove to another booth. this one was an arrow shooting game. The goal of the game was to hit three apple that were laying on top of a pile of stacked blocks from a distance. Rainbow dash failed at all her attempts. When it was Cyclorey's turn he hit all his marks like a skilled marksmen. Rainbow Dash was amazed now. As a reward for hitting all the apples. Cyclorey was given two bottles of special apple cider. It was also Rainbow Dashes favorite. As the two began to fly booth by booth, they came out with more prizes than anyone. Suddenly, one prize caught cyclorey's eye.

"Woah. Dude look at that!" He exclaimed.

"What it's just a giant stuffed rabbit." Rainbow Dash replied.

"Yeah...a stuffed rabbit that's gonna belong to my buddy Brick."

Rainbow dash gave Cyclorey a look of confusion. "Why would...he...nevermind. I...I really don't wont to know." She sputtered. She flew next to Cyclorey, who was already at the booth.

"Excuse me sir but what do I have to do to win THAT lucky rabbit?" Cyclorey asked the game announcer.

"Well sport it's quite simple really. You see that steed over there?" the game announcer said, pointing to a yellow pony with black mane.

"Yes...I see a fairly handsome looking horse what of it?"

The game announcer smiled. "You see sport, that steeds name over there..is lightning dust. He is so fast that he run right past ya' at lightning fast speed and leave you in the dust." He explained. "If you wanna' win this bunny..all you gotta do is beat him in a race and the lucky bunny is yours." Cyclorey was surprised. It seemed like the most easist thing in the world.

"What do ya' say kid? ya think you can handle being struck by lightning." Lightning teased.

"Only if you can handle being blown away by the cyclone." Cyclorey shot back.

"Okay everypony take your place at the starting line. Here is the goal of the race. the first one to make it a mile towards hay street and back wins. Each contestant will be given a necklace with a white card around their necks. Once you finish the race your time will be written on the card for you to keep."

Cyclorey and Lightning nodded and took their spots at the starting line. Rainbow Dash was watching from the side lines. "WOO GO CY YOU GOT THIS!" She cheered. The game announcer held a whistle towards his mouth.

"When I blow the whistle you may start." He said.

"_Okay get ready Cy. You got this_." Cy thought.

Sweat was running down his face. He looked over at Lighting who seemed to be totally calm. Not a single drop of sweat on him. Finally the game announcer blew his whistle and both Lightning and Cyclorey were off in a matter of seconds. "AND THEIR OFF!" The game announcer yelled. Both racers were neck and neck. At times Lightning would take the lead and other times Cyclorey would take the lead. The race seemed easy so far until Lightning had taken the lead again. Cyclorey couldn't see it but a devious smile had crept ontp Lighting face. There was a bunch of banana's up ahead. Lightning swiped a couple and ate them. Each time he ate one he would spit out the peels for Cyclorey to slip on. "Oh trying to play dirty huh?" Cyclorey growled as he sped up. Lightning spit out the last peel but unfortunately it got stuck to the back of his leg. he tried to kick it off as he ran but somehow ended up sliping on his own peel. When Cyclorey saw this he straight out laughed.

"HAHAHAHA SERVES YA' RIGHT CHEATER!" He yelled as he galloped past lightning.

"Argh no one out bests Lightning." Lightning growled.

Cyclorey was in first place and he knew that rabbit was as good as his. However, Lightning always has a trick up his sleeve. He galloped as fast as he could until he was in front of Cyclorey. Then he saw a wagon filled with apples. The trick was that he would block Cyclorey's path so that he wouldn't be able to see up ahead. And as soon as he got really really close to the wagon. CRASH! Cyclorey would crash into the wagon. Lightning smiled. "HEY GET OUT OF THE WAY!" Cyclorey yelled. Lightning gave him a devious smile. "With pleasure." He said. Lightning moved out the way and Cyclorey could see a wagon filled with apples literally two feet away from him. He tried to gallop out the way but it was to late. CRASH! Cyclorey smack right into the wagon and destroyed the whole cart. The only thing that could be heard was the insane howl of laughter that lightning was emitting. This little mishap wouldn't keep Cyclorey down though. He got up and chaced after and Cyclorey had finally reached hay street.

"This is it kid. It's all or NOTHING!" Lightning yelled as took off at neck breaking speed.

"Holly...gosh." Cyclorey said.

Lightning was still in the lead and Cyclorey was way in the back. He was getting tired. He can't remember the last time he ran that fast and far. Lightning looked in back of him and laughed. "HAHAHAHAHA I KNEW YOU COULDN'T WIN THIS! YOU SHOULD CHANGE YOUR NAME CYCLOSER CAUSE' THAT' WHAT YOU ARE YOU LITTLE RUN'T AHAHAHA!" Lightning insulted. That was the last straw. As Cyclorey started to run, His wings and hooves started to emit dark and light blue mist and smoke. That's not all, his mane started to glow bright green and his eyes were also glowing green. Cyclorey was so angry he didn't even realise he was starting to pick up speed. He kept running faster and faster and faster, his speed not letting up, faster and faster until he met up with Lightning. Lightning looked at his side and saw Cyclorey and at that moment...everything turned to slow motion. The two stared at each other for what seemed like minutes. Ya' know because...everything was in slow motion now. Lightning's eyes went wide. He was no longer looking into the normal eyes of a cocky pegasus. he was looking into the glowing green eyes of a windmaker. While everything was in slow motion Lightning seemed to notice that Cyclorey's wings were not feathers anymore. Dark blue smoke and mist took the shape of Cyclorey's wings. Light blue mist was emitting from his hooves. Lightning wasn't racing a regular pegasus. He was racing a legendary windmaker. Suddenly, the slow motion stare down was over and Cyclorey zoomed past Lightning at the speed of light, leaving Lightning in the dust. Cyclorey smiled as he knew that winning this was going to be easy now.

"Hehehe now who's the loser?" He mumbled.

He could see the finish line fifteen feet away. "I'm gonna' win...I'm gonna' win." Cyclorey cheered. Suddenly, just like that...he returned to normal. He was back to regular Cyclorey instead of windmaker Cyclorey. As he reached the finish line, everyone cheered for him. There was a crowed of hundreds of ponies just waiting to meet the new champ. However Cyclorey wasn't celebrating. He was in shock. "Wha..wha..w-what h-happened to me b-back there?" He stuttered. His eyes were wide as ever and he was sweating up a storm. All of a sudden, Rainbow Dash came flying up to him.

"Dude you totally kicked lightning butt back there! You rock BIG TIME!" She yelled.

"Hehehe..thanks Rainbow Dash. I didn't know I had it in me." Cyclorey mumbled.

"Okay okay kid. Ya' won fair and squar. Here is your prize a big stuffed rabbit. Enjoy."

Cyclorey smiled big. "Oh yeah there is nothing better than the sweet taste of victory." He boasted. Rainbow Dash giggled and grabbed Cyclorey by his hoof. "Come on Cy there is still one more thing we needd to do." Rainbow Dash told him. She dragged him to another booth with a drape hanging over the entrance. It was a very small and private booth with a seat and wall that had some kind of camera lens build into it.

"Wait a minute this is a..photo booth." Cyclorey replied.

"Yep. Now smile for the camera." Rainbow Dash ordered.

As the camera kept flashing, different photos would reveal the two making funny faces of all kinds. They flew out of the booth and examined them. " Hahaha Wow dude you look hilarious. hehehe!" Rainbow Dash laughed. Cyclorey smiled. "Oh whatever you ready to go back to Ponyville?" Cyclorey asked. Rainbow Dash nodded. As the two flew off into the sky, Rainbow Dash side glanced at Cyclorey and noticed how cool he looked when he was flying. She smiled at him warmly.

"You know Dash..tonight was a night I will never forget." Cyclorey said.

"I guess it was Cy. Here hold onto this picture of us." Rainbow Dash implied.

Cyclorey nodded and took the picture. When he looked at it he saw that in all of the photo's...his eyes were glowing green. His eyes went wide again and Rainbow Dash seemed to notice."Uh..you okay dude?" She asked. Cyclorey nodded. "Yeah yeah I'm fine." He lied. Rainbow shrugged and started to fly further away from Cyclorey.

"Well dude this is my stop. I'll see ya tomorrow." She said.

"See ya Dash." Cyclorey replied as he watched Rainbow Dash dive down under the clouds.

He looked at the photo again and thought to himself. "_What happened to me tonight. This is all to weird and I feel like..like something is being hidden from me..but what?" _Cyclorey Saw the library and started to descend. Today really was a night he would not forget.

* * *

**In Etherea ruins**

"Uuuuh...I hope you all felt that. Was I the only one who felt a massive spike of energy?" Starfall asked.

"No I felt it too. We ALL felt it but..what was it?" Fusion asked as well.

Cosmis scratched his chin. "That was the same feeling I had when I fought the windmaker quite some time ago. His energy just spiked to epic proportions. Your assumption was right Legion..he is still alive...and close." Cosmis explained. Shadow, legion, and fusion giggling. Cosmis looked at them in confusion. "What are you three giggling about?" Shadow stopped.

"Me? It was the twins over there?" Shadow protested, pointing at Legion and Fusion.

"Hehehe the only reason me and my sister are laughing is because we still can't believe you haven't killed the guy yet." Legion laughed.

"Well I told you I thought he drowned or something." Cosmis shot.

"Sure sure Cosmis. Next time why don't you send me in to deal with this windmaker...wait. I mean..windFAKER!" Fusion yelled as the acid dripped off of her hooves.

Cosmis and Nightfall both laughed. "My friends..In time I can promise you two things. ONE...we will conquer Equestria. And TWO...we WILL KILL the windmaker." Cosmis threatened, letting his cosmic energy engulf him until all you could make of him was dark blue fire and a pair of red eyes.

**Wow this chapter was intense to write. I also had ALOT of fun doing it. Im glad I got to show off Cyclorey's power in this chapter. read and review please.**


	7. Cyclorey vs Rainbow Dash

**new chapter**

* * *

**Etherea ruins.**

"Ugh..Cosmis how long are we going to sit here? Im getting bored." Starfall complained.

"Just as soon as I finish my plan to take Equestria." Cosmis replied.

"Uh why can't we just make another lightning storm."

Cosmis sighed. "Because I grow tired of DESTROYING lands constantly. I want to turn this world into something unique. Can you imagine a world filled with cosmic beings. All of them..ruled by...seven of us." Cosmis explained. Starfall was confused.

"What do you mean SEVEN of us? There is only six cosmic conquerers." Starfall pointed out.

"Nightfall..please explain to your sister what I mean." Cosmis intructed.

Nightfall nodded and flew over to his sister. "You see Starfall. Legend fortold of seven very powerful cosmic conqueres who would bring many worlds to order. The seventh one went missing many many years ago. It is also said that when the seven are together and they unite their powers..They have the ability to control time and space itself." He explained. It weas truely fascinating.

"Hahahaha you don't actually believe that do you?" Shadow laughed.

"I do I am certain that we will find our seventh member soon. And when we do I bet you'll feel pretty damn STUPID won't you?" Nightfall shot back.

"But this is just a rumor my love. No need to get angry." Fusion said.

Nightfall sighed. "I guess..but some rumors can be true." he said as he looked at the ground. Fusion giggled. "Whatever you say my love..whatever you say." She teased playfully. Cosmis nodded in agreement to Nightfalls words.

"I agree Nightfall. After all..wasn't it YOU that thought the windmakers were a myth at first Fusion?" Cosmis asked, smiling deviously.

"Yes...it was." fusion said, narrowing her eyes.

" Well then..It is quite possible for a seventh cosmic conquerer to exist. But in the mean time..I have something to show you all. I think it's time to put our plan into action."

All six of the cosmic conquerers suddenly shot up into the sky. All six of them appeared to be floating in space. Since they were cosmic beings this is where they mostly got there power from. The stars..the sun..the planets..all of them just filling the cosmic conquerers with power beyond imagination. Whatever plan Cosmis has up his sleeve. It would prove to be a devastating one.

* * *

**In ponyville **

Cyclorey and brick woke up to the sounds of birds chirping and singing. When you usually woke up to this, it was a sign saying that your day would pretty much be awsome. "Well hello to you too birds." Cyclorey said as he rubbed his eyes. Four birds had gathered at the window and started singing. Cyclorey walked over to the window. "So you guys think you can sing huh? check this out." Cyclorey started to whistle a tune and the birds reacted in a way that a cobra in a baskit would react to a flute player. The birds started swaying from side to side. The whistling tune hypnotizing them and making them dance. Twilight woke up to the sound of the whistling and saw Cyclorey standing at the window. An Idea sparked. She quietly got out of bed and tip-toed her way over to Cyclorey. When she was close to him she took a deep breath.

"Good MORNING!" She yelled.

"AH WOAH! TWILIGHT!...you..you scared the pony ghost out of me ya' know you shouldn't do that to fragile ponies." Cyclorey lectured.

"Hehehehehe well I thought it would be fun. I had no idea it would be this funny." Twilight giggled.

"Whatever you prankster."

Twilight smiled and turned towards the staircase. "I'm going downstairs to make breakfest." Twilight said. Cyclorey nodded. "Okay have fun." He replied. Twilight proceeded towards the staircase, unbeknownst to her that there was an opened book laying on the top step. She stepped on it fell of the side of the steps.

"WOAH!" She yelled as she fell off.

"I GOTCHA!" Cyclorey yelled.

Twilight opened her eyes to see that she hadn't hit the ground like she thought she would. instead she was lying in Cyclorey's arms. He had managed to catch her in his arms. "W-wow Cy..how did you catch me in time?" Twilight asked. wraping her arms around Cy's neck. he didn't answer. He was sooo busy looking into Twilights beautiful eyes. "_Wow...she's so..so beautiful. I can't believe I didn't even realise it before._" He thought. The two continued to stare into each others eyes.

"_Wow...his eyes are really..beautiful. And...he looks so cute when his mane is slicked back like that._" Twilight thought.

The two seem to stare at each other for a good three minutes with warm smiles on their face. Spike and Brick walked in from the kitchen and saw the two ponies hovering in the air. The two dragons were confused. "Uuuh...are you..two okay?" Spike asked. Twilight and Cyclorey snapped out of their trances. Cyclorey then landed and Twilight hopped out of his arms.

"Woah um...so uh yeah. I can fly really fast. Hehehe that's how I caught you." Cyclorey giggled.

"Wow..um hehehe thank you." Twilight thanked as blushed.

Cyclorey was blushing too. Brick and Spike smiled at each other. Suddenly, Brick noticed a stuff bunny in the corner of the room. "Hey what's that doing here." Brick said, pointing to the rabbit. "Cool it's a giant stuffed rabbit. I never knew you had a think for stuffed animals Twilight." Before Twilight could object, Rainbow Dash came busting through the front door. She flew over to Cyclorey with a huge smile on her face.

"Aw DUDE last night was AWSOME!" Rainbow Dash yelled.

"Oh yeah hehe. What a night to remember huh?" Cyclorey laughed, scratching the back of his head.

"What..are you two talking about? What happened last night?" Twilight questioned.

Cyclorey and Rainbow Dash walked over to the stuffed rabbit. "Well it's quite simple really..You guys can sit down since this might take a while." Cyclorey insisted. "See late last night.. I decided to do a little night time flying and that's when I met up with Rainbow Dash. We decided to go to this carnival that was in Manehattan and have some fun. We played LOADS of games at these booths. However when we went to this one game booth thats when I saw this little stuffed bunny right here. In order to win it I had to be Lightning in a race." Twilight's eyes went wide for a moment.

"Wait..you don't mean..THE lightning do you? The most fastest horse in Manehattan? The one that has never lost a race to date?" twilight asked.

"Yep. he has been undefeated up until now. I kicked his butt in a race." Cyclorey boasted.

"Yeah but...but how did you possibly defeat him? Did you use your wings?"

Cyclorey remembered every detail about the race. Including the transformation he underwent. He couldn't tell anyone not even twilight. He had to come up with something. "No..I won out of sheer determination. I won because I knew I had to. And now my little buddy Brick has a stuffed bunny to give to fluttershy." he explained. Brick looked at him and gave him a hug. "AW DUDE YOU MEAN IT!" Brick cried. Cyclorey smiled and nodded.

"Soo then what happened after the race?" Twilight asked.

"Oh me and Rainbow Dash took some pictures together and left for home." Cyclorey answered.

"Hahaha those pictures were the best."

Rainbow Dash smiled deviously. "Ya' know Cy. You don't seem like the 'speed demon' type. Why don't you and me have a little race to see who is better?" Rainbow Dash challenged. Cyclorey laughed.

"Oh wow you are soooo on dude." Cyclorey replied.

"Okay meet me at Fluttershy's cottage at six. Don't be late." Rainbow Dash warned as she left the library.

"Wouldn't dream of it."

Twilight closed the door and walked towards Cyclorey. "Are you really gonna' race Rainbow Dash. She is the fastest pegasus in Ponyville. You would be left in the dust in seconds." Twilight warned. Cyclorey laughed. "Aw don't worry Twilight it's all for fun right. And besides I totally think I have what it takes to cream Rainbow Dash. After all I did beat Lightning." He gloated. Twilight giggled.

"That you did. Hey you wanna' help me make breakfest?" Twilight asked.

"Sure."

The two ponies walked into the kitchen. Today Twilight was making pancakes with eggs and apple slices. Twilight put on an apron and use her magic to levitate a cook book in front of her. "Alright Cy. All I need is two eggs, pancake mix, flour, and some apples. Please go fetch them for me okay?" Twilight instructed. Cyclorey saluted. "Yes ma'am." He said. He walked over to the pantry and grabbed all the ingredients. He then walked over to Twilight and presented them to her. She thanked him and took the ingredients out of his care. As she started to cook, Cyclorey watched her from the table he was sitting at. Boy he had never seen a more beautiful pony in his life. Well..maybe he had but he just couldn't remember.

"_Wow she is such a beauty. I wonder..if I should ask her to the dance...now?" _Cyclorey thought.

His heart was telling him to do it but his mind wasn't agreeing. He slowly got up from the table but refused to move from the spot. "Twilight there is something I need to ask you." He announced. Twilight stopped cooking and looked at Cyclorey. "Well...I..it's just. I heared about about the uh.." Twilight was confused. Cyclorey tried hard to ask her to the dance but he was just to nervous. "Isnt the DANCE tomorrow?" Twilight was still confused.

"Yes..it is. Why do you ask?"

"Uh..uh..no reason."

After waiting twelve minutes, breakfest was finally ready. Everyone sat at the table and began to eat. twilight however, noticed that Cyclorey wasn't eating. He was staring at his food with a gloomy expression. "I've never actually seen you sad Cy. Is something wrong?" She asked. He just shook his. "No..I'm fine. I'm just thinking about the race today." He lied. Twilight smiled at him.

"Don't worry you'll do fine. After all, it's just a silly race right? Just try your best and keep calm." Twilight advised.

"Yeah..thanks Twi. You know how to make me feel better." Cyclorey replied.

"No problem Cy."

Twilight started to blush and this caused Cyclorey to blush as well. Cyclorey started to eat his breakfest with his mind set on beating Rainbow Dash in a race. He would need his energy. "You know..Twi sounds like a good nick name for you. Mind If I call you that?" He asked with a mouth full of pancakes. Twilight giggled. "Not at all Cy. In fact, I actually like it." She replied. Cyclorey laughed and some of his pancakes landed on Bricks head. This however only made him laugh harder.

"Say don't spray it Cy." Brick scolded.

"Sorry Brick. Hey what time is it now?" Cy asked.

"It is...5:56."

Cyclorey got up and flew towards the door. "I gotta' meet Rainbow Dash for our race. Are you gonna' be there?" He asked. Twilight nodded. "Of course I will." She replied. Cyclorey waved and left. Fluttershy's cottage wasn't that far for a pegasus to fly to. It only took three minutes tops. Cyclorey had arrived and saw Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, Applejack, Rarity, and Pinkie Pie waiting in the front of the cottage.

"Wow Rainbow Dash where is the party?" Cyclorey jokingly asked.

"Right here. Ready to watch ME kick YOUR butt in this race." She mocked.

Cyclorey looked behind the pony party and saw a giant purple balloon that looked like it was made to carry an entire class of ponies. "What's with the giant balloon?" Cyclorey asked. "That for our audiance." Rainbow Dash replied. Applejack, Rarity, and Pinkie pie hopped into the purple balloon while Fluttershy stood at the front, ready to pull it in the direction while the flame kept it afloat. Twilight, Spike, and Brick showed up just in time and hopped in the balloon too.

"Hey Cy take your place at the starting position. It's time to rock and roll." Rainbow Dash said.

"Okay. Ready when you are." Cyclorey replied.

"Okay here is the deal. We're gonna' race all the way to Rarity's botique and back here. That should take us...eight minutes. The number one rule is absolutely NO sabotaging okay? When Pinkie Pie blows her whistle we start."

Cyclorey looked back at Pinkie Pie. She was busy staring into her reflection in the whistle. When she saw that Rainbow Dash and Cyclorey were at the starting line she put the whistle tip in her mouth, ready to blow it to start the race. "Okey dokey. On your mark..get set..GO!" She yelled. Pinkie Pie blew the whistle and the just like that the racers flew off. Raibow Dash took the lead by a few feet. Then Cyclorey flew past her with great speed. "_Woah he's fast..but I'M faster._" Rainbow Dash thought. She got her head back in the game and sped off after Cyclorey. The two were now neck and neck.

"HOW WILL YOU FEEL WHEN I BEAT YOU!" Rainbow Dash yelled.

"I'LL FEEL JUST LIKE HOW YOU FEEL IF YOU DON'T LOOK OUT FOR THAT TREE!" Cyclorey warned.

Rainbow Dash looked ahead and flew fast first into a tree branch, causing her to stop were she was. "OW WHAT THE-" She yelled in pain. The branches scrathed her head but she wasn't hurt bad. "Okay that's it. No more playing around." Rainbow Dash's anger was about to get the best of her. Suddenly, an idea hit her. She pulled the tree branch back as far as she could until she couldn't move it anymore. She clung to it as she was pulling. The trick was that she was going to use the branch as a sling shot and combined with her wing power she would fly fast enough to knock her back in the lead. Her plan worked. Using the branch to fling her plus using her wings to gain great speed put her WAY in the lead. Cyclorey couldn't believe it. Rainbow Dash had reached Rarity's boutique shop and was now on route to Fluttershy's cottage.

"No..no NO NO I'm gonna' LOOSE!" Cyclorey yelled out of anger.

"Yeah you really are Cy!" Raibow Dash said as she passed him.

"No..no I won't loose. Aw come on. Whatever happened to me yesterday..I need to me. NOW!"

Cyclorey's wish came true. His wings started to emit dark blue mist and smoke. He felt his speed increase ten-fold. The sheer speed he was flying at at was unbelievable. He past Rarity's store and was heading back to the cottage. Traveling faster than the speed of two rockets, Cyclorey was blowing through the streets of ponyvile. "Where is she where is SHE!" Cyclorey growled. Finally he saw her up ahead and sped up. He didn't seem to notice the dark blue mist and smoke trail he was leaving behind. Rainbow Dash noticed something speeding up behind her and before she knew it..she met face to face with the windmaker himself. Cyclorey and Rainbow Dash were neck and neck. Everything around the two had slowed down. It was like the time Cyclorey and Lightning were racing and time slowed down in a slow motion state. Cyclorey and Rainbow Dash just stared at each other while stuck in slow motion. Sshe could see the intensity in Cyclorey's eyes.

"Rainbow Dash guess what...I win." Cyclorey said.

Rainbow Dash's eyes were wide with shock. With out warning, Cyclorey blew past her like a rocket that hit ten-thousand miles per hour. The only sign left of him was the trail of dark blue mist and smoke he left behind. "W-what the..h-heck j-just." Rainbow Dash sputtered. She just hovering in mid-air. She was trying to peace together what she had witnessed. "That..that was...weird. No pegasus can fly that fast...not even me.

"Oh boy I'm gonna' win. Okay how do I cool down now?" Cyclorey asked.

He stopped flying for a sec and took the opportunity to calm down. The smoke and mist started to disappear from his wings. He smiled and continued to fly towards the cottage. Once he got there he saw he was the only one that made it. Maybe now was the time for him to take a breather. As he layed back on the grass he began to think about what was happening to him. "_What is going on with me?_" He thought. "_I have no idea what is happening to more or were these crazy boosts of speed is coming from but...but it seems all so crazy. I still can't believe what I did back there but..I'm gonna' get to the bottom of it." _After waiting for four minutes Rainbow Dash and the others finally arrived. Rainbow Dash looked sad for some reason.

"Well Cy..you beat me fair and square. Good job." She congradulated.

"Thanks Rainbow..that means alot." Cyclorey replied.

The two shook hands and smiled at each other. As soon as the rest of the ponies landed the balloon they got out and cheered for Cyclorey. "Well done sugar. you won the race." Applejack said.

"We saw the whole race from above and I must say Cyclorey you are indeed quite the speed demon." Rarity complemented.

"Yeah you went super duper duper super fast. Your probably faster than Rainbow Dash. Infact, I think YOU should be the NEW Rainbow Dash." Pinkie Pie went on.

"Yeah uh...thanks alot Pinkie."

Cyclorey turned to see Twilight smiling at him. he walked up to her and smiled back. "Twilight..there is something I need to ask you." He said in a serious tone.

"What is it Cy? you can tell me anything." Twilight replied.

"Well...here it goes."

Cyclorey took a deep breath. "Listen, you have been a pretty great friend to me these past weeks and I am soo thankful for that." He said. Twilight smiled at him warmly. "Now I have only one thing to ask you. Okay...Twilight Sparkle...will you got to the Canterlot Ball with..me." Twilight gasped in shock and so did everypony around them. Cyclorey closed his eyes and waited Twilight to give him an answer. When she didn't answer he took that as a sign that she didn't want to go.

"It's okay if..you don't wanna go with me..I understand." He mumbled.

"Oh Cyclorey...of course I'll go with you." Twilight replied, wiping a tear from her eye.

"R-REALLY!..Oh man thank you Twilight. I..I..Your the best."

Cyclorey and Twilight shared a hug as the sun began to set behind them. Everypony cheered for Twilight and Cyclorey. The two of them were going to the ball...together. It was a dream come true.

**ANother chapter were I get to show off Cy's power. I love it. Next xhapter will be up soon.**


	8. The big dance

**New chapter**

Today was the day everyone was waiting for. It was the day of the Canterlot Ball. Everyone was so excited. Twilight and her friends were at Rarity's boutique trying out there dresses. "Wow Rarity you really out did yourself." Twilight complemented, earning a thank you from Rarity. Everyone was pleased with there dresses. "Hey Rarity can I still fly really fast in this dress?" Rainbow dash asked.

"Heavens no. The materials in your dresses are very delicate. You must handle your dresses with extreme carefulness or else the dresses will fall apart." Rarity Warned.

"Oh...okay then." Rainbow dash sighed.

Twilight noticed that her dress seemed to be a bit more ornemental. It had more gems on it than any other dress Rarity has made. "Rarity, how come my dress seems more..you know..decorative?" Twilight asked. Rarity adjusted one of the gems that was on her dress. "Because sweety you want to look really nice for your date dont you?" Rarity asked, holding a mirror up to Twilight. She looked at her image in the mirror and thought of it to be..a bit too much. Rarity smiled.

"Twilight sweety I'm a hundred percent certain that Cyclorey will absolutely adore you." Rarity promised.

"Thank you Rarity." Twilight said.

"Your welcome Twilight. I know how much this means to you and I want both you and Cyclorey to be happy."

Twilight smiled. She suddenly remembered that she had to meet Princess Celestia early at the castle. "Guys I gotta' go meet up with the princess." Twilight informed. "I'll meet you guys at the castle tonight okay?" Everyone nodded. Twilight left in a hurry to get to Canterlot on time. Just when she left, Cyclorey arrived with Brick and Spike on his back.

"Hey gu-WOW you guys look amazing." Cyclorey commented.

"Thanks Cy. Where's your dress?" Rainbow Dash joked.

"HAHAHA you crack me up dude." Cyclorey laughed.

Rainbow Dash and Cyclorey were laughing their hindlegs off. Brick and Spike walked over to rarity. "Hey Rarity did you finish our suits?" Brick asked. Rarity nodded. "As a matter of fact I did. I'll go get them." Rarity replied. Brick and Spike smiled and walked over to Cyclorey.

"Hey Cy are suits are coming." Spike informed.

"Really? Aw sweet dude!" Cyclorey exclaimed.

Rarity came out from the back while using her magic horn to levitate three suits in the air. "Here they are boy's. The best suits for my best friends." She said. Spike, Brick, and Cyclorey were amazed at the work she put into the suits. Spike and Brick's suits were the same. They were black tuxedos with top hates and red ties. However, Cyclorey's suit was REALLY well made. Cyclorey's suit was black with red, blue, and green gems over one side of the suit pocket. The undershirt was grey and white and to top it all of the tie that came with the suit was gold. Yep that's right gold. Cyclorey was nearly drooling.

"W-WOW! Rarity y-you did extremely well I'm so impressed." Cyclorey expressed.

"Why thank you sweetie I knew you would like it. Afterall this is your special day. Your date with Twilight will be so charming." Rarity replied.

Cyclorey blushed at the thought of Twilight being his date. He could imagine the night so perfectly. Him and Twilight dancing under the moon, him just gazing into her beautiful eyes and her gazing back into his. Then..the night would end as they share a kiss under the moonlight while the stars light up the sky like tiny fireworks. It would be the perfect night just thinking about that kiss. While Cyclorey was busy kissing Twilight in his day dream, in realty he was actually kissing Spike on his cheek. "WOAH CYCLOREY SNAP OUT OF IT!" Spike yelled, hitting Cyclorey's head with his tail. Cyclorey snaped back to reality. He backed away from spike and blushed.

"Sorry dude hehehe." He muttered.

"Yeah uh..d-don't it's okay." Spike sputtered.

Everyone looked at the two in confusion. Brick was to busy talking to Fluttershy to even notice the akwardness. "So u-um Fluttershy a-a-are you g-going to the ball hehehe?" Brick sputtered. Fluttershy nodded. "Oh yes I am Brick. It's going to be so much fun. Fluttershy said softly. Brick was getting nervous by the minute.

"_Shes so sweet and innocent...and smokin' hot. I-I gotta' dance with her tonight I just gotta" _Brick thought.

"Hey Brick..Spike come on we gotta get ready for tonight you know. Those dance moves aren't gonna' magically teleport into our heads ya' know." Cy said.

"Okay bye guys. Thanks for the suits." Brick and Spike thanked simultaneously.

The other's waved them goodbye and returned to admiring their dresses.

**Etherea ruins: destroyed town hall**

"My friends...I believe now is the perfect time to strike Equestria strategically." Cosmis informed.

"Finally I have been bored the whole time thinking you didn't know what to do Cosmis hehehe." Shadow laughed.

"Indeed." Starfall agreed.

All six alicorns were all gathered in a circle in the destroyed own hall of Etherea. "You know I am really glad we decided to set this place up and make it our new headquarters." legion said. Everyone agreed. "But anyway, what's the plan to take over Equestria Cosmis." Dark blue smoke started to form around Cosmis horn. He used his power to create a map of Equestria made out smoke, mist, and stars. The stars in the smoke map formed the image of Equestria.

"Using my Cosmic powers over the last couple of days to find it, Equestria is a very very very large land." Cosmis informed.

"Well NOW we know don't we Cosmis?" Starfall mocked.

"indeed...Equestria is such an extremely large land mass that it has been divided into many regions. It would appear that the capital of Equestria is an extraordinary city called Canterlot. That is were the legendary princesses reside."

"Legendary princesses?" Starfall asked in confusion. Cosmis nodded. "Yes..the ones called Luna and Celestia." Cosmis informed. No one in the Cosmic Conquerers knew who they were exept for Cosmis.

"So I take it you know these princesses?" Nightfall asked.

"Yes..they are alicorns like us. I have actually met them before. After all...I am older than them." Cosmis replied with a sly smile.

"Really? How shocking." Legion said sarcastically.

Cosmic rolled his eyes. "Anyway..Canterlot is located in the heart of Equestria. I have desided NOT to destroy it..but to collect intell and information on it." He explained. "Plus..I have also received information on that blue windmaker as well.

"Oh?...What can you tell us?" Starfall asked.

"All I currently know is that his name Cyclorey and he resides in Ponyville. It is also clear that the spike of massive energy we received yesterday and the day before that...came from him." Cyclorey explained.

"His powers...he is starting to gain full control of his powers." Legion replied.

Cosmis dismissed his map and looked at Legion. "Yes...and that is why I am sending you and your sister to Ponyville...right now." Cosmis said with a little growl at the end of his sentence. Legion and Fusion sighed and complained. "Why us Cosmis?" Fusion asked.

"Because it's all part of my plan. Fusion, you will be going to Ponyville deguised as a new Pony. your job will be to collect intell on Equestria and as for you Legion...I want you to find out how powerful this...Cyclorey really is."

Legions eyes widened. "You mean...I get the honor of being the first alicorn to fight the the windmaker? legion asked, surprised. Cosmis smiled and nodded. "Then what are we waiting for? Come on sister let's go." Legion dragged his sister out of the town hall and onto the ruined streets of Etherea. The two used there magic to turn themselves into dark blue balls of fire. They flew into the air and at an incredible speed and was on route to equestria. the plan of the Cosmic Conquerers was now in motion.

**Canterlot ball**

Twilight and friends were on a train on route to Canterlot. The maine six were so excited about the Canterlot Ball that the even asked Pinkie Pie if she could take pictures for the memories of the greatest Canterlot Ball seem to notice that Cyclorey, Spike, and Brick were not in the train. "Hey werer is Cyclorey, Spike, and Brick? Are they coming to the dance?" She asked. Pinkie Pie nodded.

"Yep..They said they would be a little itty bitty tiny late." She informed.

"Oh...I..hope they make it?"

Mean while back at the library, After a long day of learning how to dance, the three were exhausted as ever. "Cy..we have been...dancing..all..day." Brick said in between breaths. Spike nodded in agreement. "Yeah..brick is right...we need to get going...now...the ball is...starting." Spikje replied, trying to catch his breath from all the dancing he was doing.

"Fine...get your suits on...were leaving..in three minutes." Cyclorey informed.

Brick and spike changed into their suits while Cyclorey was busy figuring out how to put on his tie. "Uh...can one of you help me out here?" He asked. Brick came over and fixed his tie for him. "Thanks dude. Okay are we ready to go?" Brick and Spike nodded. Cyclorey walked outside and spread his long blue wings.

"Uh..Cyclorey we aren't riding on your back are we?" Spike asked nervously.

"Well yeah I mean...Canterlot seems a bit far. it's a two-hour ride by train but with MY wings it will only take fifteen minutes." Cyclorey explained.

"I agree with Cy. If we take the train were gonna be super late." Brick stated.

"Well...okay then..If it's the only way."

Brick and Spike hopped on Cyclorey's back. "Don't worry Spike. As long as you hang onto me you'll be okay. Cyclorey assured. Spike smiled and nodded. Cyclorey looked ahead of him and started to gallop at top speed. When he reached enough speed he took off soaring into the sky like a jet. Spike had his eyes closed and brick just sat there enjoying the view from way above. "Spike...Spike open your eyes dude everything is okay." Spike slowly lifted his eye lids. When he saw that he was already off the ground he sighed with relief. He noticed brick was enjoying the view of the night sky. It's stars shining ever so brightly. It was absolutely beautiful. Suddenly, Brick noticed two dark blue object's flying across the sky.

"Hey look two shooting stars. Make a wish fella's and our and it will come true. That's what the books say." Brick noted.

"Well I wish to have the most fascinating night of my life." Cyclorey wished.

"Yeah..me too." Spike agreed.

"Yeah."

The two dark blue stars flew past the trio and landed in the Ponyville fields. unbeknownst to the trio, the two dark blue stars were actually Legion and Fusion. They had finally arrived in Equestria. "Sooo...this is the land of Equestria huh? It such a beautiful land..and it will belong to the Cosmic conquerors soon enough." Fusion growled.

"Calm yourself sister. Do you remember why we are here?" Legion asked.

"Yes. Gain intell on Equestria while YOU gain intell on the windmaker through combat." Fusion replied.

"Correct. Switch into your disguise sister."

Dark blue blue smoke started to engulf Fuison. Legion could see his sister's silhouette transforming in the middle of the smoke. Her wings started to disappear and her glowing eyes changed from red to light blue. The smoke had cleared away to reveal the alicorn had fully transformed into a unicorn. "Nice disguise." Legion commented. "Now where is that windmaker?" Legion and Fusion looked around and saw that the town was nearly empty except for an old unicorn who was wearing a suit.

"I'm going to ask that him were is everyone. You should hide." Fusion advised.

"I'll hide behind this bush?" Legion said, flying behind it.

Fusion walked up to the old unicorn in her disguise. "Um excuse me sir do you know where everyone is?" She asked. The old unicorn nodded. "Why yes I do. Everyone is at the Canterlot ball. It is the biggest party known to ponykind." The old unicorn explained.

"Really? You don't say." Fusion replied, smiling deviously.

"Yep why I'm on my way to the ball right now. Would you like to accompany me there?" The unicorn asked.

"_Canterlot ball..that's were the princesses will be. I can gain great information from there..._Okay that sounds like a plan. Thank you very much.

The two walked off towards the train station. Legion popped his head out of the bush. "Canterlot..that is where that windmaker will be." He pointed out. He crept out of the bushes and began to follow his sister and the unicorn to the train station. Once the two reached the train station the old unicorn pulled out his train tickets and gave the ticket taker. Once they boarded the train they immediately made themselves comfortable until they got to canterlot. Legion made sure to follow them by flying high enough to keep out of sight by anypony who might see him. While the train was traveling to it's destination Fusion couldn't help but wonder how long it would take. She looked over at the old unicorn and asked him. "Excuse me sir but how long will this ride take?" The old unicorn put his hoof up to his chin.

"Well let's see...it usually takes two hours or so." He replied.

"Two hours?" Fusion mumbled.

"Yep..two hours. Don't worry the Canterlot Ball will be worth it though.

"I hope so."

**The Canterlot Ball**

Cyclorey, Brick, and Spike had arrived two mins late after the dance started. Celestia and Twilight's friends were standing at the castle door talking to one another when. Suddenly, pinkie Pie noticed cyclorey walking up to them. "LOOK LOOK LOOK IT'S CY!" She screamed out of excitement. Everyone looked at him and smiled.

"Hey guy's sorry I was a little late." Cyclorey apologized.

"It's okay darling what matters is that your here." Rarity replied.

Cyclorey smiled and noticed the princess standing next to Rarity. "Hello Cyclorey it is wonderful to see you again." The princess expressed. Cyclorey smiled. "It is great to see you to Princess celestia. Hey do you know where twilight is?" He asked. Princess Celestia nodded and went into the castle, signaling him to follow her. As the two walked through the crowds of never ending ponies they manage to reach this room with huge purple doors.

"Twilight is in there. Have fun." Celestia said and disappeared.

"_Okay...you can do this Cy...you can do this..." _Cyclorey thought.

He walked through the double doors only to find out that it wasn't actually a room. It was an small courtyard balcony. It had a perfect view of the moon and the starry night sky. "Wow this is soo nice." Cyclorey admired. He was so busy admiring the night sky that he didn't notice Twilight sitting under a tree that was right in front of him. However she seemed to notice him though. She got up and walked towards him.

"You sure are interested in the night sky alot aren't you?" She asked.

"Yeah I lo-WOW TWILIGHT YOU!..you look amazing." Cyclorey commented.

"Thank you. You look great yourself hehehe." Twilight giggled.

The two just stood there and gazed into each other's eyes, unbeknownst to them that their friends were watching from a nearby window. Finally, Cyclorey broke the silence and popped the question of the night. "Twilight..do you wanna' dance?" Cyclorey asked. Twilight smiled and nodded. "Yes..I do." She replied. Cyclorey took her hooves in his and together the two danced gracefully into the night, the moon shining its blissful beam on the two dancing ponies. While dancing, the two never took their eyes off of each other. It was as if they were stuck in a hypnotic trance. They danced gracefully unti Cyclorey decided to take things slow a bit. He brought Twilight closer to him and started to slow dance with her. They didn't notice but Everyone at the ball was staring at them through the window.

"Twilight?" Cyclorey said in a low voice.

"Yes Cy? What is it?" Twilight asked.

"I don't want this night to end. Let's never let go of this night. Let's just act like the stars...and shine forever."

Twilight smiled at him sweetly and rested her head on his shoulder. She brought her mouth up to his ear. "Stars never shine forever. But they do last for a long time." She whispered.

"Hehehe your such an egghead..a beautiful egghead." Cyclorey complemented.

"And your...the greatest friend I ever had." She replied.

The two stopped dancing in looked into each others eyes once more. Their heads started moving slowly towards each other, their eyes closing slightly and their lips puckering. There was a crowd of people just staring through the window. Twilight's friends included. "C'mon Cy you got this man." Brick whispered.

"Go on Twilight sweetheart. Just one kiss." Rarity whispered.

Twilight and Cyclorey's lips were inches apart. Then...it happened. Their lips finally met in one passionate kiss. They didn't notice that it was starting to rain and if they did they wouldn't care. The two just stood there sharing a passionate kiss in the rain while the crowd cheered from inside the castle. Rarity and Fluttershy actually started to cry. "What a happy night." Fluttershy weeped. Rarity nodded in agreement. "Yes it has...it has been..a wonderful night." Rarity cried. Everyone continued to watch the two kiss until they were done. Cyclorey and Twilight smiled at each other.

"That was..that was amazing." Cyclorey said.

"Yeah..I-I couldn't agree more." Twilight agreed.

"Come on...let's go inside before we get soaking wet from this rain. Maybe we cou-"

Before Cyclorey could finish his sentence a massive ball of dark blue fire Shot out of the sky and into the castle. Soon more balls of fire started to rain from the sky. The sounds of ponies screaming could be heard from all around. Cyclorey covered Twilight with his wings. "WHAT'S GOING ON!" She yelled.

"I-I don't know. We need to get inside and help others." Cyclorey instructed.

"Okay..let's go.

The two ran inside the castle to see that it was almost torn apart. Blue fire was everywhere, lot's of ponied were hurt, and to top it off the blue fire was still raining down. Cyclorey saw Brick and Spike laying under a table. He quickly ran over to them with Twilight following behind. "Are you guys okay?" Cyclorey asked. Spike and Brick were shaking.

"NO where NOT okay! What is going on dude?" Brick asked.

"I don't know. Where is the princess?" Cyclorey asked.

"I'm right here."

Cyclorey looked over his shoulder to see none other than the princess standing right behind. "Princess! I don't know what is going on. I was dancing with Twilight one minute and then the next I-" Cyclorey couldn't finish before Celestia raised her hoof.

"There is no need to explain. Everyone needs to leave NOW!" She demanded.

"Princess Celestia Where are my friends?" Twilight asked.

Suddenly, All of Twilight's friends came bursting through front doors of the castle. "PRINCESS CELESTIA THE TRAIN CARTS ARE TOTALLY TRASHED!" Rainbow Dash yelled. Me and Princess Celestia looked at her in shock.

"Great How are we gonna get out now." Cyclorey asked.

"YOU DON'T! YOUR FATE WILL BE SEALED WINDMAKER!" A booming voice roared from above.

Suddenly, a giant meteor like object surrended by blue fire crashed through the castle wall. The shower of fire had stopped and everypony just stood there and looked at the object. The object then started to change shape. "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" laughed the changing object. Cyclorey and everypony around him started to back away. The object had complete changed to form a blue and black alicorn. Everyone gasped in horror. An alicorn was staring them right in their faces. Princess Celestia stepped forward.

"W-who are you?" She asked.

"I am number five of the Cosmic conquerors. I am evil incarnate. I..am Legion." Legion introduced.

"What do you want Legion..why are you here?" Celestia questioned.

Legion turned his attention towards Cyclorey. He smiled deviously and pointed a hoof at me. "I am her to kill HIM! The WINDMAKER NAMED CYCLOREY!" he yelled as he dashed towards Cyclorey. Everyone in the room moved out of the way as Legion tackled Cyclorey through a wall that he was backed up against. Cyclorey was now about to face his greatest challenge. Fighting fifth member of the Cosmic conquerors. Legion.

**This is probably the longest chapter I have written maybe. Tell me what you think.**


	9. So it begins: The Legion saga

**New chapter**

Legion had tackled Cyclorey through the wall that was behind him. The fight was taken to the ruined street's of Canterlot. Legion had Cyclorey pinned to the ground. "C'mon windmaker is that all you got?" Legion mocked. Cyclorey was getting angry. Legion could feel the anger rising from him. "That's right Windmaker. Get angry...I need your anger to make ME stronger. Before Cyclorey could react with power of his own the princess used her magic to levitate Legion in the air. He glared at her with eyes filled with anger.

"You will NOT lay a hoof on that boy." Princess Celestia said.

"You do know what that BOY IS DO YOU!?" Legion yelled.

"...Who sent you here?"

Legion laughed. "Must I say it again? You know for a princess you reaally are simple-minded." He sneered. Legion smiled deviously and pointed his horn towards the princess. "Taste this." A stream of blue fire shot of Legions horn and hit the princess wing and leg. She stumbled back and fell over from the pain. "PRINCESS CELESTIA!" twilight and Cyclorey yelled simultaneously. Twilight and friends rushed to aid Princess Celestia while Legion returned to his work with Cyclorey.

"You see that windmaker? That is how you bring on the chaos. What have YOU got to offer compared to that?" Legion mocked.

"Your gonna' pay...you evil scumbag." Cyclorey growled.

Cyclorey felt something building up inside him. Was it anger?...hate?. His mane started to change to blue smoke and mist. His eyes began to glow red with hatred for the one who had harmed his princess. Legion was smiling deviously. "Yes yes YES! That is the power I want to see. SHOW ME WINDMAKER! SHOW ME THE POWER THAT YOU POSSESS!" He teased. More smoke and mist started to erupt from Cyclorey's mane. He looked like a giant cloud of blue smoke and mist. Twilight and friends looked on at the windmaker.

"Is..is that Cy?" Twilight asked.

"Y-yes it is. Twilight..all of you...there is something I must tell you..something I should've told you a long time ago." Celestia replied.

Everyone continued to stare at Cyclorey, who had blue smoke and mist completely surrounding him like wild fire. Legion was impressed but decided that now wasn't the time for talk. He rushed towards Cyclorey and aimed his horn at him. His horn began to glow dark blue and particles of some sort began to hover around it. "I HOPE YOU LIKE LIGHTNING WINDMAKER!" Legion yelled. Suddenly, a gaint burst of lightning shot out of Legion's horn. Cyclorey didn't move out the way. Everyone stared in shock as the lightning hit it's target, causing a small explosion right on spot. "CYCLOREY!" Celestia and Twilight yelled simultaniously. Legion laughed.

"Ooops..wasn't supposed to kill him yet. Such ashame hehehehehe" He giggled.

"C-Cy...no..no no no he can't be dead." Brick whispered in disbelief.

"Well now..now that I killed him the Conquerors will have no problem taking over Equestr- BAMB!"

Before Legion could finish his sentence, A giant ball of blue smoke and mist rammed him into one of the castle's pillars. The force of the collision was so great it made the ground shake. "ARGH WHAT THE HELL!?" Legion yelled in pain.

"Not so tough now are you?" Said the ball of smoke and mist.

"W-what?"

The smoke and mist cleared away a bit only to reveal Cyclorey pinning Legion to the broken down pillar. Twilight and the others smiled in delight. Cyclorey had dodged the lightning blast so fast that it looked like he didn't even move. "What the hell?...I-I saw you get hit by the lightning and...and you survived it?" Legion asked in disbelief. Cyclorey scowled at him. "No..I doged it. I just move at lightning speed. To you it looked like I just stood there and took a lightning blast to the chest When in reality..I just moved out the way. Cyclorey explained. Legion smiled. A trickle of blood ran down the side of his mouth.

"I think..we should take this..ARGH...fight to new heights boy?" Legion grunted in pain.

"What do you-"

Before Cyclorey could finish his sentence, Legion grabbed him by the arm. "Let's take this fight to the skies." He said before he flew up into the sky with Cyclorey. Twilight and the rest of the gang looked up in worry. "Princess we have to help Cy. There's gotta be something we can do?" Twilight asked worryingly. Princess celestia tried to walk but the pain from the burns was kepping her from doing that. She couldn't fly either because her wings suffered from the burns.

" I-I can't walk or fly. The pain from the burns are t-to overwhelming.." Celestia sputtered.

"What? Oh-no that means that Cy's alone on this." Twilight replied.

"Don't worry Twilight...you'll see how well Cyclorey can handle himself."

Legion and Cyclorey were brawling in the skies over Canterlot. Legion manage to get a few good hit's in and so did Cyclorey. "So this is it huh? This is what the legendary windmaker has to offer?" Legion asked in a mocking manner. Cyclorey chuckled. "At least I'm not the one that's cut up." He shot back. Legion growled at him with anger.

"Foolish windmaker..your lucky my boss hasn't ordered me to kill you."

"Hey can I ask you something? What's with this windmaker stuff anyway? I mean I know I'M a windmaker because you guys said I am and because of my..mystery powers but what's the story here?" Cyclorey questioned.

"Sorry boy your gonna' have to find out some other time. Right now my orders are to fight you and report your skills back to my boss. And then...we're going to kill you and everyone else in this pathetic land." Legion explained.

That was all Cyclorey could take. he punched Legion hard in his face and Legion returned the blow. He then grabed Cyclorey arms and began to spin him around in a circle. Faster and faster and faster he spun Cyclorey. "LET ME GO!" Cyclorey yelled. Legion just smiled.

"With pleasure."

Legion released his hold on Cyclorey arms, causing him to fly thirty feet away before he could recover. When Cyclorey looked around he saw that Legion was gone. He looked high and low but no Legion was to be found. Suddenly, Cyclorey felt someone tapping him on his shoulder. He looked in back of him and was met with a hoove to the face followed by a knee to his stomach. Cyclorey bent over in pain, exposing the back of his his to Legion. "Is that a weak spot I see? HAHAHAHAHA!" Legion laughed. He raised both his hooves and smashed them down on the back of Cyclorey's head, sending him plummeting towards the earth. That wouldn't be enough put Cyclorey away though. He recovered quickly before he could hit the ground.

"Enough is ENOUGH!" Cyclorey yelled as he flew towards Legion at top speed.

"Back for more huh?" Legion teased.

Legion began to notice something wrong. The smoke and mist That Cyclorey was emtting was getting darker. He also seem to notice Cyclorey increase in speed. "Oh damn He's gonna' ram into me! I gotta' move fast or- BAMB" It was too late. Cyclorey collided with Legion. The force of the impact was so great it sent him flying fifty feet in the air. Cyclorey wasn't done with him yet. He flew up behind Legion and wrapped his arms around his neck. He then pulled him down by his neck so the two started to plummet towards the earth in a heads first position.

"What's the matter Legion you never heard of the 'German Suplex'?" Cyclorey asked.

"GET OFF ME YOU WORM!" Legion ordered.

Cyclorey could feel the windmakers power explode within him. His wings started to emit smoke and mist and this caused his speed to increase beyond belief. Everyone looked up to see what could only be described as a giant ball of smoke and mist plummeting towards the earth. Princess Celestia's eyes widened. The comet of smoke and mist was heading towards them. "QUICK EVERYONE INSIDE THE CASTLE NOW!" Celestia ordered. Everyone did as she said and rushed inside castle. the gaurds made sure to lock the doors just in case. Twilight and her friends ran towards the window. twilight had a shocked look on her face. The comet of smoke and mist crashed in front of the church, causing a medium sized explosion that devastated the castle's main front. The whole castle shook so violently that everyone inside was thrown off their hooves.

"Oh my gosh CYCLOREY!" Twilight screamed.

"TWILIGHT DON'T GO OUTSIDE!" Celestia warned.

"But...but Cy he's..."

Celestia made her way over towards the window. The healing spell Twilight used on her really did come in handy. Outside the castle they could see blue smoke everywhere. It was as if an atomic bomb went off. "All this chaos. It's too much." Celestia mumbled. She hung her head. Outside of the castle was a living hell. Cyclorey emerged from the huge crater he had made in the ground. His body was bruised and battered and blood poured out of his left arm. he had landed on it when he suplexed Legion. He turned around to see if Legion was unconscious but when he looked...he was gone. Legion had disappeared without a trace.

"W-what the hell...that's impossible dude!" Cyclorey grunted in pain.

"CYCLOREY!" Twilight yelled.

Once she saw him she ran towards him and tackled him to the ground. She began to kiss him repeatedly on his cheek. She looked at Cyclorey and gasped in horror. Cyclorey was still in his windmaker form. He realised this and calmed down. The smoke and mist went away just like that. "_So that's how I turn it off._" Cyclorey thought to himself. Twilight looked at him, her eyes wide in shock. "C-Cyclorey..is that you?" She asked. Cyclorey gave him a saddend look.

"Yeah...it's me." He said.

"W-what happened to you. Your all cut up and everything and now...your eyes are glowing and your mane..is that blue smoke?" Twilight questioned.

"I...I...Twi it's sorta..."

Celestia appeared right beside Twilight in a flash. Cyclorey was slightly surprised. Soon enough the rest of the main six appeared followed by Brick and Spike. Celestia looked at all of them. "I need ALL of you to come to my library right away. There is...something I must show you all. Especially you Cyclorey." She said as she walked off. Everyone followed behind. As they walked through the halls rainbow Dash noticed how badly bruised up Cy was. Geez Cy what did that Legion do to ya'?" She asked.

"He knocked the wind out of me hehehehe." Cyclorey joked.

"HAHAHAHA! Well your quite the trooper then dude.

Everyone suddenly came to a halt. The library was standing right before them. Celestia used her magic to open up the double doors. When she opened it she was met face to face with her worst nightmare. The rain of fireballs had completely destroyed the library. Bookshelves were knocked over and burned partially, the walls were blown apart so that they revealed the light night sky, and nearly all the books were damaged. "No...not my library." Princess celestia whispered. She walked towards the heart of the library and found one book had been untouched. It was the book she was looking for. Everyone appeared behind her as she opened it. "Everyone...there is something I haven't told you...it's about you..Cyclorey." Everyones eyes shot wide. She levitated the book towards everyone so they could see the page Princess Celestia pointed out. It was a picture of a blue pegasus with giant wings and a cyclone cutey mark. Everyone looked at Cyclorey as the picture seemed to resemble him alot.

"Woah Cy buddy is that..you?" Brick asked.

"I..I don't know. Is that me Princess Celestia?" Cyclorey asked.

"No Cyclorey it is not you. However it is what you are. Cyclorey...you are a legendary windmaker. A mythical craeture thought to be..well...a myth." Celestia explained. Everyone gasped. " Windmakers have been rumored to have existed millions of years ago. They were believed to possess the powers of time and great speed. It was once reported that an average windmaker could travel around the world in only four minutes. When they would do this, time would appear to slow down..only to them." Just hearing that was enough to make Rainbow Dash passout.

"Around the world in only four minutes? That's..that's impossible Princess." Twilight implied in shock.

"I thought it was as well Twilight. But now after what I have seen today...I'm starting to think that some myths and legends could turn out to be true." Princess Celestia feared.

Cyclorey scrathed his chin in confusion. "Princess..is that why Legion attacked me?" Cyclorey asked. Princess Celestia looked at him and nodded. "I believe so Cyclorey. As he stated he is the fifth member of the Cosmic Conquerors." Celestia stated. Cyclorey looked at the ground.

"Cosmic Conquerors...I have no idea who they are but they can't be good news."

"I don't know who they are...but I can assure you..ALL of you..we won't let them destroy our home." Princess Celestia assured.

Everyone smiled. "Yeah because you got me on your side." Cyclorey coasted. Everyone broke out into laughter. "Hehehe okay everyone I think it's time for you all to get home." Princess Celestia insisted.

"But...our train is wrecked beyond repair. Remember?...the fire storm?" Brick reminded.

"Hmmm...then I'll have to teleport you all home." Celestia replied.

Cyclorey looked at her in confusion. "You can do that?" He asked. Celestia nodded. "Of course. How else do you think I manage to get back in forth to Canterlot so quickly?" She asked. Cyclorey smiled at her.

"Princess...you rock."

**Etherea: ruined town hall**

Legion appeared before the rest of the Cosmic Conquerors. His body cut up and beaten from the fight. Cosmis looked at him in disappointment. "Aaaw don't tell me the little windmaker did this to you. Hehehe." Cosmis teased. Legion growled in Anger. "S-say what y-you want Cosmis. T-the little runt will p-pay for this." He grunted in pain. Starfall flew over to him and rubbed his chin.

"Aaaw what happened to my tough wittle legion?" Starfall cooed.

"S-stop teasing me!" Legion ordered, blushing.

"HAHAHAHA! Wittle Legion got hurt by the big bad windmaker. My poor baby"

Legion limped over to dark cloud bed. He gently hopped into bed and grunted as the cuts on his arms started to hurt. He looked over at Cosmis. "That b-boy is no joke C-Cosmis. Don't u-underestimate him." Lehion warned. Cosmic shook his head slightly. "I see...the boy is that much of a problem huh? Then this only complicates things. Is your sister still in Caterlot Legion?" Cosmis asked. Legion nodded.

"Yeah..she's still carrying out her undercover mission. I'm gonna sleep...for...a while. My body hurt so bad" He replied.

"Good...I'll contact her later on. I'll be honest with you all...this windmaker is starting to make me a little...uneasy."

**Another chapter down. By the way I was up until 3:12 am working on this chapter. I didn't wanna sleep until I finished it. Btw i have decided to start telling the story in the characters point of view for now on. I find that to be much cooler.**


	10. Legion Saga: Infiltration

new chapter...now being told in characters point of view Because I find it sooooo much eaier then telling it in third person view.

an entire night of fighting an alicorn left me totaly exhausted. Once Celestia had teleprted Twilight and I to the library we immediatly plopped into Twilights bed. "Well...what a night we had huh babe?" I said. Twilight looked at me and smiled. "Yeah..it was magical..except for the alicorn detroying almost all of Canterlot." She reminded. I looked up at the ceiling and nodded.

"Yeah..but I took care of him and...now I know WHAT I am?" I replied.

"Yeah...I never would have guessed you would possess such...incredible power. Your the most amazing pony in Ponyville right now." Twilight commented.

I blushed slightly at her comment. "Yeah..but you wanna know what the best part of my night was." I said as I leaned my head closer to hers. She started to giggled and tilt her head towards me as well. "The best part of my night was when we did this." I pressed my lips againts Twilight's. We closed our eyes as we experienced the magic of our second kiss. I didn't want to break the kiss, it just felt so...amazing. It felt like floaing through a cool river in space. I opened my eyes and so did Twilight. I finally broke the kiss and smiled warmly at her. She did the same.

"That..was the best part of my night." I said smoothly.

"Mine too." Twilight replied.

"Man..I'm tired. Thanks for sharing your bed with me Twi..I'm super greatful babe."

Twilight smiled and kissed my cheek. "Your welcome Cy. Sleep well." Twilight said as she used her magic to turn off the lights. The two drifted off to sleep with smiles stuck to their faces. Meanwhile, Spike and Brick were sitting on top of the tree looking at the stars. "You know man we should do this every night. You and me, up here on this giant tree, looking at the stars shine up there..it's a beautiful scene man. Makes me feel at peace" Brick expressed.

"Yeah I guess it does." Spike replied.

"Say um..how did your night go with Rarity before well...you know?." Brick asked.

"Well..I asked her to dance with me and right before she could say anything that was when...well you know the rest.

"Hehehehe...well dude the same story goes for me too. I asked Fluttershy and the last thing I could remember was seeing her smile then...well."

Brick and Spike sighed and hung their heads. "Don't worry dude..we'll be ready someday...someday." Brick encouraged. Spike smiled. "Yeah...someday." He replied. As the two continued to look at the sky they couldn't help but feel tired themselves.

"Hey buddy let's get some sleep." Brick insisted.

"Yeah..I'm sleepy anyways."

The two dragons headed down stairs and retired to a good night sleep, waiting the arrival of a new day.

**meanwhile outside**

Fusion had arrived in pony again, still in her unicorn disquised of course. She had already been to Canterlot to see the destruction her brother and the windmaker left behind. "Thank goodness I was I learned that teleprtation spell years ago. It really does come in handy." She said. "Now to find that windmaker and begin my recon work." She wandered all around town to search for Cyclorey. Luck was not on her side this night. She decided to try and ask someone if they had seen him even if it was late at night. She walked up to one door and knocked on it. Fortunately, someone was up at this hour. The door opened only to reveal Pinkie Pie all covered in flower.

"Uh...hello miss..I was wondering if you know someone by the name of Cycl-"

"OH MY GOSH A NEW PONY!" Pinkie Pie squealed.

"Uh yes...my name is Fusion!" Fusion replied.

"Fusion...I LOVE THAT NAME! It's nice to meet you bubbles. Come in come in."

Fusion walked in and used her magic to shut the dor behind her. She saw that the inside of Pinkie Pie's house was mainly all pie's and cakes on shelves everywhere. "I see your into baking...how delightful." Fusion commented.

"Thank you. I love baking pie's for others." Pinkie Pie replied.

"Really?..that's wonderful. Unfortunately I can't stay very long. I'm here on business to fnd the one named Cyclorey."

Pinkie Pie gasped in shock and started bouncing up and down. "I KNOW HIM!" She yelled. "he's Twilight's coltfriend and my best friend." Fusion's eyes widened a bit.

"You don't say...Do you know where he lives?" She asked.

"Oh he lives with Twilight in the library which is a big big BIIIG tree in the middle of town." Pinkie Pie explained.

"You mean that one?" Fusion asked while pointing at a huge tree outside.

"Yep that's the one."

Fusion smiled to herself. "Perfect." She growled. Suddenly she began to feel sleepy. "Hey do you know where I can sleep in this town?" Pinkie Pie gasped again.

"YOU can stay here." She said with a gleeful tone.

"...really?..do you mind at all?" Fusion asked.

"Of course not! Your my new best friend and tomorrow im going to throw you a PARTY."

"Uh..I don't think that's necessary but okay?"

Pinkie Pie jumped up and down with glee. "Ohboyohboyohboy tomorrow is going GREAT!" Pinkie Pie exclaimed. Fusion felt a shiver. "is there a bathroom anywhere?" She asked. Pinkie pointed down the hall and sure enough Fusion made her way towards it. She closed the door behind her and looked at the mirror in front of her. Her eyes started to glow and her horn shot a beam of green light towards at the mirror. The mirror started to emit blue smoke and soon Fusions reflection was replaced with a different, yet familiar one. Cosmis was now staring at her through the bathroom mirror

"I've located Cyclorey along with his friend. The mission is a go Cosmis." Fusion stated.

"Excellent work Fusion. You are to remain with the windmaker and his friend until I say so otherwise." Cosmis ordered.

"Yes sir. So..how's my brother?"

The vision in the mirror panned over to a sleeping Legion. Fusion's eyes widened at the sight of the scars and blood stains on his fur. "I'll make that windmaker scream bloody murder when I'm done with him." She growled. Cosmis re-appeared in the mirror. "You are NOT to do anything that could compromise our mission do you hear? Your assignment is to observe and report which means you OBSERVE the windmaker and REPORT whatever you can back to here." Cosmis explained. Fusion saluted.

"Good..now remember..do not mess this up. Once legion heals up I will send him out there so that he can attempt to...finish what was started."

"I understand. I look forward to my meeting with my brother again."

Suddenly, there was a knock at the door. "Fusion are you okay in there? You've been in there for a super duper long time!" Pinkie Pie exclaimed. Fusion nodded at Cosmis as his vision disappeared from the mirror. The mirror had returned to normal. "I'm fine Pinkie. I'm coming out now." Fusion answered. The bathroom door swung open, letting the blue smoke and mist smake Pinkie Pie in her face.

"What's with the blue smoke?" She asked.

"Uh..uh well you know..It takes a good supply of make-up to make a girl look pretty hehehehe." Fusion laughed.

"OHOHOHOH! My friend rarity has loads of make-up. Maybe she'll let you borrow some of hers."

"I'd like that. Right now..I am ready to retire from the night."

Pinkie Pie shook her head. "Yeah let's hit the hay." Pinkie Pie suggested. "Indeed..we have quite a day tomorrow." Fusion replied in a low sinister tone.

**Etherea ruins: destroyed town hall**

Ever since Legion had returned, the town hall was going through massive changes. Like the the seven giant thrones made entirely out of the skulls of the ponies who had fallen during the destruction of Etherea. " I got to say Cosmis, I do adore the thrones you made us." Starfall commented. Cosmis smiled. "Why thank you Starfall. It was easy finding the skulls...you know..with dead ponies everywhere heheheheheheheheh" Cosmis laughed. Starfall looked at Legion. He was still sleeping on his dark cloud. Starfall flew over to him and stroked his cheek with her hoof.

"My poor dear I promise you shall have you revenge soon. And once we rule Equestria..you shall rule as my king." She said, still stroking his cheek.

"Starfall..leave him be. He's had a hard night..of FAILING! HAHAHAHA!" Nightfall laughed.

"Don't you DARE tease my Legion. After all, he was successful of nearly crippling Canterlot. Something a weak ass such as YOU could never accomplish little brother."

"WHAT!? Do you forget that it was I who unleashed the deadly waters that sent the last land to it's watery grave?"

Starfall couldn't help but laugh at her little brother. "HAHAHAHAHA! I remember that it was Legion that saved your PATHETIC ASS when you injured your wing and fell into your own tsunami of destruction." She insulted. Nightfall Grinded his teeth anger. He then looked at the sleeping Legion and smiled evily.

"You know sis you treat him like a real hero. Well look at him now huh? Your hero DEFEATED, CUT UP, BRUISED AND WHY!? Because he LOST to a child. Hehehehe what a zero your hero is."

"THAT'S IT!" Starfall roared.

She marched torwards Nightfall, anger and death driving her to do what she is about to do. Before she could lay a hoof on her little brother, Cosmis teleported in front of her. "ENOUGH! BOTH OF YOU!" He shouted. Nightfall was hiding behind his thrown while Starfall was staring him down. Cosmis used his horn to levitate both siblings high in the air. He then flew up to meet them. "I SAID ENOUGH! I have had it up to here with your constant pointless arguements." Starfall and Nightfall looked at each other. Nightfall chuckled to himself.

"You know sister if you care for him so much why don't you use your cosmic healing on him. After all it's been how long since you put that into practice?" Nightfall teased.

"HMPH! Maybe I will." Starfall replied.

Cosmis released his magic hold on the two and they used their wings to glide downwards. Starfall made her way towards Legion. Her horn started to glow and emit a small mist. " I hope this works on you my love." She said as her eyes now began to glow. She lowered her head so that her horn was pointing at Legion. A light blue beam shot out of her horn and hit Legions under belly. His body began to glow and he seemed to squirm around uncomfortably.

"Well...this is entertaining. Watching one of our own go through so much pain...I like it." Cosmis growled.

"You truely are evil." Nightfall replied.

The two continued to watch Starfall heal there fallen comrade. Suddenly, Starfalls horn stopped glowing and she nearly felt to the ground. She was panting heavily. "Using my healing powers takes a lot out of me." She stated. She looked up to see Legion looking at her with confusion. He then smiled at her and leaped of his cloud bed. "I..I feel GREAT! Thank you Starfall for healing me. You have my deepest gratitude" Legion expressed. Starfall blushed and smiled.

"Alright enough of this foolish love nonsense. Do you forget that we have a land to conquer?" Cosmis asked.

"Right and once I get my hands on that DAMN windmaker..I'm gonna' slice him into two. He hasn't even seen me at my FULL POWER!" Legion boasted.

Cosmis Smiled. "Well then..once your sister gathers enough intel I'll send you back to finish what you started instead of staying here for a while longer." Cosmis decided. Legion smiled. "Thank you Cosmis. I won't fail you. I'll fight..until I die." The last words made Starfall very uneasy. What if Legions last fight could kill him.

**Ponyville**

As the sun began to rise I opened my eyes and was greeted with the greatest sight of my life. "Goodmorning Cy." Twilight said. She kissed my cheek. I smiled at her and returned the kiss. My lips met hers and I pulled her down towards me as we both shared a passionate kiss. The kiss lasted for a good five minutes. The world seemed to be...non existing to us. All I knew at that time was that I was kissing Twilight and that's all that mattered. I didn't care about anything else as long as Twilight in my arm..I was set for life. I didn't notice Spike and Brick walk up the stairs.

"UGH GROSS DUDE!" Brick yelled as he covered his face.

"Oh shut it Brick." I ordered.

Me and Twilight went back to our little session, causing spike and Brick to make various vomit noises. After what seemed like ten minutes of making out I finally broke this kiss. I stared into Twilight's eyes with the warmest smile I had ever given anyone. "Man You know..A kiss like that would make for a really great christmas present." I whispered into her ear. Twilight giggles and kissed my cheek once more. "You wouldn't want to ruin the suprise would you?" Twilight asked as she caressed my chin. By now Spike and Brick had left the room. Before I could deliver my answer there was a knock at the door. Brick walked up and opened it only to reveal Pinkie Pie, Rarity, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, Apple Jack, and the newest member of the gang, Bubbles.

"What's up guys?" Brick said.

"Hey there Brick. Is Twilight and Cy home?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"There upstairs but believe me you might not like what you see."

"...I'll..take my chances."

Everyone made there way upstairs. Once they got there they were met with the most adorable sight they had ever seen. Twilight and me were kissing again. Twilight had her arms wrapped around my neck. "Aaaaw how adorable!" Squealed. Rainbow Dash covered her face while the others just smiled. "Well I'll be. I knew those two would end up together." Applejack implied. Twilight and Cyclorey looked at the crowed of ponies standing in their bedroom.

"Woah um...how long have you guys been there?" I asked.

"Long enough lover boy." Rainbow Dash joked.

"If you ask me I think they look wonderful together." Rarity added in.

"Yeah...same here I guess."

Twilight noticed the new pony standing between Rainbow Dash and Pinkie Pie. She walked over to her and extended her hoof out. "Hi I'm Twilight Sparkle. Pleased to meet you um..." Fusion looked at Twilight's hoof and extended her own hoof out to meet twilight's. "Fusion...my name is Fusion. It's nice to meet a pony such as yourself." She said. Twilight shook her hoof. Fusion didn't see that she had a confused look on her face. That name was just so strange to her. I then walked up to fusion and smiled at her.

"Hey Fusion nice to meet ya'. My name is Cyclorey." He greeted.

"Oh I know who you are." Fusion replied.

"Really...how?"

Fusion stared daggers into me. "I've heard...stories about the Canterlot Ball incident when I arrived there late. How did it go again? Some mysterious alicorn attacked the castle? hundreds of ponies hurt and a few dead?"She began. She then smiled at Cyclorey and approached him. "Then..one brave pegasus stood up to him...and beat him." I rubbed the back of his head and blushed.

"Oh well ya' know..it was nothing. Canterlot was in danger so I did what I had to do hehehehe." He laughed.

"And you saved Canterlot before it could be completely destroyed." Fusion added.

"Yeah like I said. It was nothing."

Rainbow Dash Flew over to me and gave me a suspicious look. She started to fly around me in a circle, examining every inch of my body. I was getting creeped out. I opened my mouth slightly and said. "Uh..is there something wrong Rainbow Dash?" She still examined me, she tugged on his wings, causing him jump. "WOAH! Dashie what are you doing back there?.

"How did you do it?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"How did I do what?" I asked.

"Your wings...your eyes..a-and that speed. It's impossible even for me. I know your a..windmaker or whatever but jeez dude. What I saw yesterday in Canterlot was AWSOME!"

I smiled at Rainbow Dash's comment. "Well thanks Dash. Hey what are we gonna' do today I'm getting kinda bored? I asked. Suddenly, Spike and Brike came running up the stairs. Spike appeared to have a scroll in his hand. "Hey guys your not gonna' believe this. Both Princess celestia AND Luna want to have a private meeting With Cyclorey...alone." Spike informed. My eyes widened in shock, both princess wanted to see me and only me?

"Wow...I'm sooo honored. Both princesses want to see me alone?"

"You should get going right away Cy." Twilight insisted.

"Sure. I'll be Twi." I said before giving Twilight a kiss on her cheek.

I ran downstairs and out the front door. As soon as I got outside I spread my wings and took off faster than I could remember. I was just so excited.

**Back in the library**

"Well now that your boyfriend is gone are we gonna go to the spa or what?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"Well now Rainbow Dash I never figured you would want to go back there after the last time." Rarity stated.

"Naw I'm cool about that now. The only thing I don't want is people touching my hooves."

Fusion stood in between Rainbow dash and Rarity. "Hey I have an idea." She began. "Why don't we go to Canterlot to see what will happen to Cyclorey. I bet he'll get in serious trouble. Hehehe." Everyone looked at Fusion in confusion.

"Why do you say that sugar?" Apple Jack asked.

"Think about. Almost all of Canterlot was destroyed, Most ponies were injured and some were even killed, the castle was in ruins and why. Because some alicorn was looking to settle something with Cyclorey because of his..power? Don't you think some harsh punishment is in store for your friend?" Fusion explained.

Everypony stood silent for a moment. "Yeah..but then again Cyclorey was the one who ended up saving us all in the end." Twilight stated. Fusion grunted in annoyance. She remembered that it was thanks to Cyclorey that her brother was seriously injured. "I guess your right." She said. She turned around so that no one saw her angered look.

"_I'll have to sneak away from these fools somehow._"

"Well now everyone. Let's head to the spa before it closes." Rarity advised.

Just like that, everyone took off towards the spa. "_Perfect. I'll sneak away when these fools start to recline and relax._" Fusion thought. She smiled evily as Pinkie pie proceeded to drag her though the streets of Ponyville.

**At Canterlot **

I arrived at Canterlot to see that the entire town was half-way clean. "Wow these guy's clean up fast and furiously." I said to myself. I made my way through the streets of Canterlot and stopped in front of the castle. There were no gaurds around since the castle was still being re-built and most of them were out helping. I wandered inside until I spotted a blue alicorn with a moon shaped cutie mark. I walked over to her and she automatically recognized me. It was none other than the younger princess herself.

"Ah you have finally arrived Cyclorey." The princess said.

"It's an honor to see you princess." I expressed.

"Please Cy call me Luna okay?"

I nodded at her. "My sister and I want to discuss something with you..something important." Luna said. I began to wonder if it was about the Legion guy I had fought. "Uh...Luna. Does this have to do with the Legion guy I fought?" I asked. Luna didn't answer. We stopped in front of this giant door with a moon and sun symbol on it. Luna used her magic to open it. When I walked inside I saw Princess Celestia sitting at this round giant round table. The table appeared to have a giant hole in center of it; making the table look like a halo. She and Luna weren't the only one's there. The room was filled with at least ten ponies consisting of five unicorns and pegasi. They were all also middle aged in there fifty's. Celestia looked at me and smiled.

"Ah there he is. I am happy to see you again. I would have actually expected you to have arrived two hours late like usual ponies." She explained.

"Well what can I say I'm no average pegasi." I replied with much pride in my tone.

"Indeed..Cyclorey I have called you here today to discuss something rather serious.

"Sure...go on."

Suddenly, three unicorns jumped in the center of the halo table. Luna signaled me to join them. I flew over to the center and landed a couple of feet from the unicorns. I then noticed that their horns began to glow. "Uh..Princess what is going on? Why are these unicorns here?" I questioned. Celestia joined the unicorns in the middle. I was getting nervous by the second. Celestia walked over to me and placed a hoof on my shoulder. "It's okay Cyclorey. They are just going to take us someplace far from Canterlot." She explained. Before I could even ask why or where they were taking us far away we all disappeared in a flash of white light. I had my eyes closed so I couldn't tell were we had landed next. The princess patted me on my shoulder, signaling me to open my eyes.

"You can open your eyes now Cyclorey." Princess celestia said.

"Okay." I replied.

When I opened my eyes I saw Princess Celestia and Luna along with the ten elder ponies. I looked around and noticed we were standing in very large wide open field. I squinted my eyes as I could see building far from my position. I turn to the princesses and asked them. "Uh...why are we in a field and...is that Manehattan over there?" Everyone nodded. "Sister I think you should tell him before he get's even more confused haha." Luna laughed.

"Yes Luna. I guess it is time for an explanation." Princess Celestia said.

"Yeah..what's this all about?" I asked.

"When that alicorn attacked Canterlot I was...powerless...I was powerless to do anything to save anyone. Lot's of ponies were injured...some even died."

I then noticed a tear slide down Princess Celestia's cheek. I was hesitant at first but then I decided that she really need comfort right now. I walked up to her and wiped the tear of her cheek slightly. She smiled at me and I smiled back. "Hey it's going to be okay princess. I know that..he'll probably come back and all but it's okay. With my newly discoverd powers I will defend everypony I care for." I stated.

"I know you will Cyclorey. I have seen your amazing abililties and that is why I have called you here today. We wan't to test how powerful you really are." Princess Celestia stated.

"Really? How are you going to do that." I asked.

Suddenly, two pegasi stepped forward with a strange device with a meter on it. "Do you know what this is Cyclorey?" One of the pegasi asked. I shook my head. "This is a speed meter. It tells you how fast you fly. Why, I believe my daughter even had one for her fillies." I started to get the gist of what was going on now.

"You...you want me to use my windmaker powers to fly at a great speed so you can record it?" I asked.

"Yes. We want you to fly as fast as you can Cyclorey. Don't hold back." Luna replied.

"Okay."

Everypony except me huddled in the back of the speed meter. "When you are ready Cyclorey you can transform into your windmaker state and take flight." Princess Celestia stated. I nodded. "Okay." I only went into the windmaker state three time and haven't actually discovered how I did it. I tried hard to transform but no luck. I was concentrating as hard as I could but I just couldn't turn. The princesses and other ponies looked at me in concern.

"Is..there something wrong Cyclorey?" Luna asked.

"No I'm fine." I replied.

I tried to transform one last time. I felt a flicker of smoke appear on my hoof but it vanished quick. "_I don't understand how I can't transform now but yet I was able to when I...wait a minute..THAT'S IT!_" I thought to myself. I closed my eyes and thought back a while. The race with Lightning, the race with Rainbow Dash, and finaly the fight with Legion. It was only when I was angry that he could transform. The more I thought about those event's the more angry he got. Suddenly, I heard clapping. I opened my eyes and saw only Luna clapping and the rest of the ponies smiling. "What?" I asked.

"Y-YOU DID IT!" Luna yelled in excitement.

"I did it?" I asked back in confusion.

I noticed that blue smoke was hovering over my face and I blew it away in annoyance. Then it hit me lick bricks. "Wait a minute...blue smoke? T-that means.." I noticed there was a small puddle of water over where the ponies standing. I quickly trotted towards it and looked at my reflection. My mane and my wing wings were completely made up of blue smoke and mist. I had done it. I had successfully gone into the windmaker state. "I..I did it. I DID IT! Now I can take flight. With determination on my face, I backed away a good ten feet. I began to gallop as fast as I could. Then, just like that..I took off like a rocket. I zoomed past the crowed of ponies and princesses so fast that they were almost dragged away by the powerful trail of blue smoke and mist. I continued to fly as fast as I could. Feeling unsatisfied with the current speed I was going I decided to crank my speed up a notch. The mist and smoke around my body grew. I placed my arms at my side, making it look like I was in planking position. By doing this I got the acceleration I was hoping for. I turned around and decided to give the princesses another show. Traveling at the same speed, I zoomed past the crowed yet again. When I looked back I saw that everyone was spread out everywhere. When I blew past them I ended up...literally blowing them away.

"Oops...hehehe" I laughed nervously.

I decreased speed and turned around to help everyone up. I stopped at were the princesses were and noticed thay were on top of each other. I couldn't help but snicker a bit. I then notice princess Luna glare at me. I stopped and extended my hoof. "How did you like that princess?" I asked with a smile on my face. Princess Luna and Celestia got up on there own. "That speed...it was..amazing. Never in all my years have I witnessed such power. We must check the meter." She replied. Suddenly, I heard gasps in back of me. I turned to see the pegasi along with all the uicorns looking in shock at the speed meter. I flew over to it and laughed.

"Dude..no way man." I said in disbelief.

"that is...that is impossible." I heard Luna and Celestia say at the same time.

It was remarkable. I had flown so fast past the meter that I exceeded it's capacity limit and broke the meter. By that time I had cooled down and i was back to normal. two unicorns had walked up to me with shocked lookes. they started to examine me the same way Rainbow Dash had examined me. "This is..impossible. Such speed can't possibly exist within such a young pony. HECK such speed doesn't exist within anypony..not even the princesses. It's just so...amazing. So extraordinary. And look at that cutie mark." One of the unicorns acknowledged. Right now I was feeling an extreme boost of pride build up inside me.

"Well what can I say hehehe." I replied.

"Well..this simply must be recorded some other way. Cyclorey I will need to..schedule another session with you tomorrow. In the mean time I will have Luna teleport you home. After all you must be very tired." Princess Celestia assumed.

"Not really. Infact, I feel as if I just woke up with a ton of energy."

Princess Celestia just stood there in pure astonishment. 'How could someone travel at that kind of speed and not be tired' was what she probably thought. Luna then walked over to me with her horn glowing bright. "It is alright Cyclorey. You could use a break anyway. Let me teleport you back to Ponyville." She insisted. I smiled at her. "Well..I guess I could take a break from flying just this once." I replied. Luna smiled at me and just like that we disappeard in a ball of white light. Princess celestia and the other ponies stood there still in total shock.

"That boy...his power is...very dangerous." One of the unicorns said.

"I agree. I sense...a strong disturbance within him." Another unicorn replied.

"We must run more test for the boy..a-a trial maybe?"

Princess Celestia shook her head. "A trial does sound appropriate for this matter but I don't think it is needed at the moment." Celestia began. " What I do know is that there is still a large threat out there and that Equestria is in danger. A war is coming..and I have a feeling that only...he will be able to save us in our darkest hour." Everyone looked at celestia in concern.

"_Cyclorey...you don't know how powerful you really are."_

**Another long chapter down. Read and review plz. By the way I really do like the way I tell the story in Cyclorey point of view. I'll be doing that for now on.**


	11. Legion Saga: Trials

**New Chapter**

Everypony was enjoying themselves in the spa. Everypony except Fusion. She thought it would be easy to try and sneak away from the group but found it difficult when Pinkie Pie kept dragging her back to join the party. Everypony was in the hot tub just enjoying it's refreshing warmth. "Hey when do we leave this place?" Fusion asked. "Just five more minutes darling." Rarity replied. Fusion grunted in annoyance. She had a job to do and those ponies were getting in the way. Suddenly a bright light flashed into the spa.

"What was THAT!?" Rainbow Dash yelled.

"It came from outside. Let's go." Twilight ordered.

Everypony ran outside and saw another flash inside of Twilights library. "IN THERE!" Twilight yelled. Everyone dashed towards the treehouse.

* * *

**Inside the library**

"Wow now THAT is how you travel." I said as shook my head.

That teleportation trip was very dizzying to me. Brick and Spike walked up to me. "Your back huh? How did it go?" Spike asked. "It was awsome. I got to show off my windmaker power to the princesses." I replied.

"Really? Wow dude how did you with that?"

"I blew them all away...literally.

Spike and Brick laughed. I chuckled a bit. Suddenly, I heard a loud crash from downstairs. "WHAT THE HAY WAS THAT!?" I yelled. Spike, Bric, and I raced downstairs. When we got there I saw Twilight and friends standing in the doorway. "CY!..YOUR BACK A-ARE YOU OKAY!?" Twilight yelled as she huried over towards me. I was puzzled.

"Of course I am Twi. Luna used her teleportation spell to drop me off." I replied, still confused.

"I-I saw a flash of light inside the library. I didn't know what it was."

"And so you decide to bust down the door?"

Twilight blushed in embarrasment. "Oops..hehehe sorry." She mumbled. I laughed a bit. "Hey guess what. I have another meeting tomorrow with both the princesses." I informed. Twilight walked over to me and kissed my cheek.

"I had no idea you were so popular with both the princesses." She said.

"Well I did save Canterlot hehehe." I boasted lightly.

"That's why your so popular. Your gonna' need to be in tip-top shape if your ever gonna' beat that alicorn."

Fusion frowned a bit. "Yeah well..he seemed pretty powerful enough to almost destroy Canterlot. I used most of my power to defeat him but apparently...it wasn't enough..what if...what if next time I might have to use more (gulp) drastic measures next time." I replied in a serious tone. Everyone in the room had shocked expressions written on there faces. I notced that Fusions expression seemed to be a mix of shock and anger. "IT'LL NEVER COME TO THAT!" She screamed. Everypony in the room looked at her in shock still. Fusion saw there expressions and lowered her temper.

"Y-your a hero right? The legendary windmaker? It isn't in you to KILL somepony...no matter how evil they are RIGHT!?"

"Y-your right but..but did you see what happened back there? If he comes back which I know he will then...what if.."

Twilight kissed my cheek again. "It won't come to that..I promise sweety. You'll..no..WE will find another way." She said. She nuzzled her head under mine. Everypony smiled. "Don't worry sugarcube. You'll stop em' and we'll be right beside ya's." Applejack said. I smiled at her.

"Yeah dude. We all saw what you did to that alicorn last time. If you ask me I definitely think you have more than what it takes to beat that guy." Rainbow Dash encouraged.

"Thak you...all of you..." I replied.

"Hey Cy buddy you can count me in too." Brick replied.

He hopped on my back and hugged my neck. "Well guys..all hooves in for defeating the great evil that is Legion." I announced. I stuck my hoof out and everypony placed their hooves on mines. I noticed one hoof was missing. I looked over and saw Fusion was staring at me. "Uh Fusion?...you..in on this?" I waved over to her to join us..she slowly approached us. when she got to our circle she was hesitant for a while. Finally, her hoof met ours.

"All right everypony is in. I promise to all of you..I'll keep Equestria safe from all evil that comes our way. I will defend my friends. I will defind the ponies...I will defend my home. That...is a big promise." I told.

"I know you will. We'll be by your side Cy. That's my promise." Twilight replied.

"Right..hehe team windmaker on three. ready?...one...two...three."

"TEAM WINDMAKER!" Everypony except for Fusion cheered.

I noticed that Fusion was still glaring at me. Her gaze was so fixated on me it was like she was in a trance. "Something wrong Fusion?" I asked. She snapped out of her trance. "Uh...no. You mentioned that you have another meeting with the princesses tomorrow is that correct?" She asked. I nodded. "Well I am very intrigued in your..power Cyclorey. Do you mind if I tag along tomorrow on your trip?" I smiled at her.

"Of course Fusion. Infact, why don't you all come tomorrow?" I replied.

"That would be lovely darling." Rarity said.

Fusion tapped me on my shoulder. "Where is your restroom?" She asked. I pointed towards a large door located left near the kitchen. "Thank you." She said and walked in.

* * *

**Library bathroom**

Fusion saw that there was a mirror inside the bathroom. "Perfect." she said. Her horn began to glow. She pointed it at the mirror. A beam of blue light shot out of her horn and hit the mirror. Dark blue smoke and mist filled the bathroom and the reflection on the mirror changed. Cosmis face was now in the mirror. "What do you call for this time Fusion?" He asked impatiently.

"Cosmis I'm here to report." Fusion answered.

"What do you have to report?" Cosmis asked.

"The windmaker has an appointment with both princesses tomorrow. I believe they are going to trial him. Tomorrow I'll summon the Ne-CROW-morph to observe him. I'll have him report back to you then."

Cosmis smiled "Good. Have you any other information?" He asked. "Right now all I know is that he and his coltfriend, Twilight sparkle have made a pact to defeat my brother without killing him." Fusion replied. Cosmis scrathed his chin.

"Twilight..Sparkle? The princesses apprentice. How interesting." He said.

"Indeed it is. Maybe she can be of some use to us?"

There was a sudden knock at the door. "Fusion are you okay? You've been in there for a while now." Twilight said with concern. Fusion shot a blue beam of light at the mirror, changing it's reflection back to normal. Before she left she had to make sure her appearence was okay. Can't have anything out of place ya' know. She stepped outside and met Twilight. "Everything is just fine Twilight." She replied with a fake smile. Twilight threw her a puzzled look.

"You were in there for a long time. I just wanted to see if you were alright." Twilight said.

"Oh trust me everything is just fine." Fusion reassured.

"Okay...well...it's getting kinda late out and everypony is heading home. You should probably return home with Pinkie pie."

"Sure..I'll see you and Cyclorey tomorrow then."

Twilight and Cyclorey waved there friends goodbye as each of them trotted out the door.

* * *

**Cycloreys p.o.v**

I waved my friends goodbye as I watched them leave the tree house. Once they were gone I turned ti Twilight, Brick, and Spike. "Well..I sure can't wait for that trial tomorrow hehehe." I Laughed, scratching the back of my head. Everyone looked at me with blank expressions. "Your nervous aren't you?" Twilight asked. I hung my head.

"Yeah..I actually am. But I also don't feel right about this." I mumbled.

"Well what's wrong?" Twilight asked.

She walked up beside me and I wrapped my tail around hers. I looked and to her eyes and told her. "...it's nothing important really...let's just go to bed and wait until the morning." Twilight leaned over and kissed my cheek. "You sure?" She asked. I nodded.

"I'm positive Twi." I replied.

"...okay. Let's go to bed then. Goodnight Brick and Spike."

Twilight and I made our way upstairs to our bed. Once we reached it we hopped into its comfortable surface. However, I still felt uneasy about everything that was happening. "_I still don't know. That alicorns power...what he did in Canterlot. He almost destroyed it in a matter of seconds. He will be back and he'll probably comeback stronger than ever._" I thought to myself. I looked at Twilight. She had fallen asleep faster than I had thought. He still remembered what he told her earlier. "_It won't come to that..I promise sweety. You'll..no..WE will find another way_." Those words echoed in my head for a while. We made the packed but I was still unsure. "If my friends get involved...their lives could be at risk. If I ever lost Twilight than...oh Celestia I hope I'm not making a mistake." I quickly dismissed the thought and closed my eyes. I would have more time to think tomorrow.

* * *

**Next morning**

I awoke to a loud knock on the door. I flew downstairs and opened the door and was greeted by the princesses gaurds. There were three of them to be precise. "Uh...can I help you?" I asked. I noticed one of the guards had a scroll in his mouth. Another one of the gaurds marched up to me and asked. "You are Cyclorey correct?" I nodded.

"Yes that's me...what's wrong?" I replied.

"The princesses along with the council have summoned you or your trial. You and your friends must be there in an hour." The guard informed.

The gaurd gave me the scroll and all three of them left. I closed the door behind him and called Brick down. "Yo what's up Cy?" Brick asked. "It's time dude. The trials about start and we need to be there in an hour. Go wake Twilight." I instructed. Brick was suddenly joined by spike. He was holding a note in his hand.

"Uh Cy?...Twilight left like..twenty minutes ago. You were asleep and she didn't wanna wake you." Spike explained.

"Really?..well...where did she go?" I asked.

Spike handed me the note. I began to read through it like a speed reader.

_Dear Cyclorey_

_Today is the day that we get to see you in action for the first time and as you must know we are very excited to see you. I didn't want to wake you up so early because I wanted you to finish resting so you have the energy and strength you need. I went to go get the rest of the girls so we can catch the train to Canterlot. We'll be waiting for you._

_incerely Twilight Sparkle_

I gave the note back to Spike. "Twi and the rest are on their way to Canterlot. Come on guys were flyin' there." I said. Brick and Spike's eyes widened. "Uh...why can't we take the train?" Brick asked nervously.

"Well I don't know. You guys didn't have a problem with flying on my back when we went to the Canterlot Ball. Why the sudden change of heart?" I asked.

"Well to be honest...Ever since we saw that fight at the dance I've sorta been rethinking about the way I travel for now on." Brick replied.

I rolled my eyes. "Well suit yourself. You go get on a train then. Gotta' warn ya'. It's going to be the most loooongest most booooring train ride ever though. There's nothing to do except look out a window as...hours pass by." I said. Brick and Spike looked at each other then turned back to me.

"Fine...you win." Spike sighed.

"Can't believe we gave in so easily." Brick stated.

I smiled and walked out the library. brick and Spike followed behind me. "Hop on and let's hit the skies." I insisted. Spike and Brick hopped on, I could feel their hands clinch onto my fur. "Cy don't forget to take it easy man." Brick reminded. I rubbed his head with his hoof.

"Oh for the love of- will you calm down already! I told you I got this." I replied.

"Well...okay. let's just get to your trial thingy."

With that said I spread my wings and got ready for take-off. "All aboard the Cyclorey flight's. Oh I see two seats have been filled." I joked. Brick and spike rolled there eyes. Just like that I took off into the sky. Next destination..Canterlot.

* * *

**Canterlot **

Twilight Sparkle and friends had finally arrived at Canterlot. The entire town had nearly recovered quicker than imagined. "Wow the city looks..amazing now. I can't believe how fast these dudes work." Rainbow Dash said. "I see my brothe- I mean..this Legion alicorn didn't do a good job at destroying Canterlot." Fusion implied. Twilight shook her head at her.

"He actually did...a couple of ponies actually died during the attack. The castle was nearly destroyed along with canterlot and on top of that the princess almost lost to Legion." Twilight explained.

"_As usual my stupid brother can't control his own strength._" Fusion thought.

"That's all in the past now Twilight. Cyclorey is here to protect us now. I now he can beat that Legion guy. And we'll be there to help him out." Rainbow Dash stated.

All this nonsense about the windmaker defeating Legion was starting to annoy Fusion to a degree. The seven ponies continued to make their way through the city until the stopped. They had finally arrived at the castle. What shocked them was that the castle was repaired to it's form. It was as if it had never been destroyed. "Well I'll be, the castle looks good as new." Applejack said. "I must agree. And I see some major improvement's." Rarity noticed. She pointed a hoof at the top of the castle and noticed alot of pegasi standing gaurd up top of it.

"The princesses don't wan't another disaster happening so I guess they stepped up the security around the place." Rainbow Dash said.

"Yeah. Let's go see the princesses." Twilight insisted.

With that said the seven ponies trotted towards the castle gates. When they got close they were stopped by two stallion gaurds who appeared to tower over them. "Halt! What business do you have here?" One of the guards asked. Fusion had stepped forward. "Our friend Cyclorey invited us to watch his...trial I believe?" She asked as she looked over at the main six. The two guards looked at each other in confusion.

"Cyclorey?...What do you speak of?" One of the guards asked.

"Uh...Cyclorey...you know..the windmaker? He has a meeting with the princesses and invited us here." Fusion explained.

"I'm sorry ma'am but we can't allow you in here. We only received orders to let the windmaker in, not his friends." the guard stated.

Suddenly, the castle gate behind the guards opened to reveal Princess Luna standing there in all her glory. "Princess Luna." The two guards said simultaneuosly. They gave a quick salute. "What seems to be the problem here guards?" Luna asked.

"Uh..these seven ponies claimed that they were invited here by the windmaker himself. We told them that we could not let them in because of our orders and-"

"Let them in now." Luna interrupted.

"Uh..uh..yes Lady Luna."

The two guards moved out the way and invited the seven ponies in. "Thank you Princess Luna." Twilight thanked. Luna smiled. "It was no problem Twilight. Ever since the attack on Canterlot we had to reinforce the castle with extra guards. Can you belive it...all of Canterlot..nearly destroyed by one alicorn." Luna mumbled. Twilight trotted besides her.

"It's ok Princess. We'll do our best to defend our home next time..I swear." Twilight assured.

"Thank you Twilight Sparkle. Thank you all." Luna thanked.

Everyone smiled except Fusion. The eight walked into the castle and made their way up a large amount of steps, admiring the new colored glass designs. Princess luna came to a stop. There in front of her stood a large door with a moon and sun design on it. "Inside this room lies the ten wisest ponies that have put faith and hope inside of Equestria for many years. Are you ready to meet them?" Luna asked. Everyone nodded rapidly.

"_Ten wisest ponies? I better report this to Cosmis too. When I get the chance I'll summon the ne-CROW-morph for recon._" Fusion thought.

Luna opened the door with her magic, revealing Princess Celestia, the entire council and...Cyclorey, Brick, and Spike?

* * *

**Cyclorey p.o.v**

The flight to Canterlot didn't take long at all. After all my element is speed of course. I could see the castle coming and decided that it would be...boring to just walk in through the castle entrance. I had a better entrance planned. I looked back at Brick and Spike. The both of them were still holding my fur tight, securing themselves to my back. "You guys might wanna' hold on tighter than that." I suggested. Brick and Spikes eyes widened. "Uh..Cy..what are you about to do?" Spike asked. I didn't answer. A sly smirk crept across my face. I suddenly felt a jolt of adrenaline shoot through my body. With the smirk still on my face, I dashes towards the castle with twenty percent the speed I was trying to hold back. I heard Spike and Brick yell in surprise.

"CY YOU SAID YOU WOULDN'T-!"

"RELAX SPIKE THIS IS NOTHING COMPARED TO WHAT YOUR GONNA' SEE AT THE TRIAL!" I yelled back.

As the castle seemed to get closer I notices at the top were the council meeting was being held, a window was opened. Now was the chance to pull off something spectacular. I consentrated on the open window, making sure not to take my eyes off it. Suddenly, something strange happened. My Vision started to blur. I closed my eyes for a spilt second and when I opened them...time had slowed down. I looked over at a flock of birds flying in the opposet direction. They were flying slower than two slugs racing. "_What the-_" I thought to myself. I turned my head to look at Brick and Spike. Their facial expression mixed with shock and fear. Brick was yelling something at me in slow-motion. I couldn't make out the words well, he just sounded like a whale trying to communicate. What amazed me even more was that I was able to use my slow-mo ability without completely changing into full windmaker form. "I must be gaining control of my powers. Sweet." I still had my concentration on the open window. It was getting closer and closer until.._SWOOSH!_ I flew into the room at top speed, sending papers that were stacked neatly on a desk flying around the council room.

"WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS!?" One of the elder pegasi yelled.

"Sorry about that. I guess I was having too much fun." I replied.

"Grrr..Celestia..he's here."

I heard the sound of hoof steps making there way towards me. I looked over my shoulder and saw Priness Celestia towering over me. "Oh hi princess." I said. I couldn't help but snicker at the stack of paper that were impaled on her horn. "Hello Cyclorey. Nice to see you have showed up." She said at she removed the papers with her hoof. Suddenly, the door behind her opened to reveal Twilight and her friends. They looked at me in amazement.

"Cy? How did...how did you get here already? We left twenty minutes before you did?" Twilight asked.

"I flew here. Why?" I replied. Everyone was silent for a minute.

* * *

"_It takes the train from Ponyville nearly two hours to get here. Cyclorey arrived in a matter of twenty minutes. His skill is improving faster than I had expected._" Princess Celestia thought.

* * *

"You..flew here?..already?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"Yep..It was no biggy ya' know I just...flew." I replied.

One of the elder pegasi flew up to me. "Extraordinary." She said. "His speed is indeed remarkable. He managed to travel from Ponyville to here in a matter of twenty minutes. It's unheared of." I couldn't help but feel proud of myself. Here I was, being tested by the princesses and the council. "Man..I wonder what my old life was like." I mumbled. Celestia placed a hoof.

"Okay Cyclorey. Are you ready for the trial now?" Celestia asked.

"Yes princess." I replied.

Suddenly, a white flash of light filled the room. In a matter of seonds we were transported away from Canterlot to an unknown destination.

* * *

**Etherea: Ruined city hall**

Legion was pacing around the circular room, imagining the terrible punishment he would deliver to his enemy. "I can't wait to get back out there and kill...him." He said in a sinister voice. Starfall was lying on her dark purple and pink cloud. Miniature stars started raining from the bottom of the cloud. She looked over at Legion and saw him paing around. She decided to be a little playful. She glided over towards him. "Legion sweetheart can you message my hooves?" She cooed sweetly. Legion frowned at her.

"NO! I don't MESSAGE HOOVES!...I break and burn them." He scowled.

"Aaww pleeeeaaaase! Do it for me." Starfall replied.

She made a puppy-dog face. Legion has seen this side of her many times. she would always use it to get what she wanted. "Dammit woman..okay..for you." Legion grunted. He flew over to Starfall and started rubbing her hooves. She closed her eyes and sighed as the pleasurable sensation filled her. "Thank you honey." Starfall cood as she used one hoof to play with Legions mane. Suddenly, Nightfall trotted in and made a gaging sound.

"You two are hopless fools." He growled.

Starfall glared at her brother and shot a red beam out of her horn. Nightfall dodged it and laughed. Nightmare made his way into the room next. "Enough teasing. Legion, you need to get ready soon. I just received word that the windmaker has made it to his second trial." Nightmare informed. Legion smiled evily. "Good..I'm getting tired of sitting around you chumps." He shot.

"Make sure you don't kill yourself. Oh wait, maybe you dying won't be so bad. That'll be one less bastard fool in the grou HAHAHAHAHA!" Nightfall laughed evily.\

"You want to know what else is funny? This is."

A bright flash of blue fille dthe room and Legion appeared behing Nightfall. "What the-" Nightfall said. Legion charged up his horn. It started to emit sparks. "EAT THIS YOU LOSER!" Legion yelled. Suddenly, a powerful blast of lightning shot out of Legions horn. The blast was so powerful it sent Nightfall flying out the building.

"Hahaha I AM ready." Legion boasted.

"Oh my stupid brother had it coming to him. The damn fool." Starfall insulted.

"Yes...I know when I face the windmaker...things will be different this time. I'll win..and I'll burn Canterlot down to the ground. That is when we will STRIKE! HAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Everypone in the room erupted with maniacal. "Oh, one more thing Legion. Cosmis says that you can leave tomorrow morning after Fusion sends in her report." Nightmare said. "Excellent. The end is nearing." Legion growled as his eyes glowed dark red.

**Next chapter will be up...well in a while. the reason why is because I'm helping my friend with an online comic idea and she wants me to write a story for it. I'm honored about this and have decided to help out. The next chapter will be up in...maybe the 28 of september maybe. See ya then.**


	12. Legion Saga: Fallen Hero

**Hey guys I'm back..hehe sorry for the long pause on the story. I was on VACATION! XO**

In a bright flash, everyone appeared in front of a blue building. "WOW! Teleporting rules!" Brick yelled.

"Princess Celestia..where are we?" I asked.

"This is the abandoned castle of trails." She replied.

"The what?"

Celestia walked up to the castle and placed a hoof on the wall. Suddenly. a secret door opened up. "Come..I shall explain everything." Celestia said. Everyone walked into the rundown castle. As we were walking Celestia began to explain. "This castle used to be a training institute for our soldiers. However...one day during a training excercide something went horribly wrong." Celestia's ears lowered. I walked up beside her and looked at her.

"...what happened?" I asked in a low voice.

"...there was an..." Celestia stopped.

"...Princess...what happened."

The princess stopped walking and looked at me "A young colt..." She said. Luna joined me by my side. "We don't...talk about that day..especially since..we were there and we-" Luna stopped. She closed her eyes and growled under her breath. I looked back at Twilight and the gang. They had worried looks on their faces. I turned back to Princess Celestia.

"Princess..Please tell me...what happened to the young colt."

"You sure you want to know?" Rainbow Dash Asked as she joined my side.

"...positive."

Celestia sighed and continued to walk. We followed her through the grungy halls of the cas-..training facility. "Okay..I shall tell you the story. A long time ago in this training facility..a terrble tragedy took place."

* * *

**a long time ago**

Princess Celestia and Luna had arrived at the training facility via air balloon accompanied by three other ponies. " I promise you your hignesses. At this facility we train only the best our land has to offer." One of the ponies stated. Celestia smiled.

"I should hope so General dusk. After all, Equestria relies strongly on our strong troops. Who else besides us shall protect them?" Luna replied.

"Yes ma'am."

The princesses along with the three ponies left the aircraft and proceeded towards the facility. The second pony approached princess Celestia. "It's nice to be escorting you through the facility your highness." He said. Princess celestia looked at him and smiled. "It's wonderful to see you too General storm. It feels like only yesterday we met when it was actually some time ago wasn't it?" Celestia asked.

"Indeed. Might I say it was a great idea to start this start this elite training facility for new recruits." Storm replied.

"Indeed. Now let's have a look inside shall we?"

When the group had reached the facility one of the generals halted them. He walked up to the facility and pressed a hoof againts the wall. A door opened right beside it. "Impressive. Very nice design there." Luna commented. The general bowed and lead the group into the facility. The inside of the place was decorated with knight's armours and giant gold and blue shields aligning the walls. It was quite an impressive hall. The group had reached a door with a spear symbol on it.

"This is the first training trainingroom. It's a beginner's level for the recruits." General storm informed.

"I see." Celestia replied.

"There are five rooms in the facility. each located on a different floor. Let's move to the second one."

The princesses and generals made their ways towards another door located on the other side of the room. The entered an trotted up a flight of stairs. "Here we have the second training room. We call this one the "light on your hooves" excersice" General storm informed. The room was a giant room filled with new recruits. They were all dodging water pellets that seem to be sooting out of the walls. "This excersice teaches our recruits to move through an obsatcle with speed and agility. they'll need that if they ever went onto the battlefield."

"Very nice. Show us the third room." Luna commanded.

"Yes your highness. Right this way."

General storm lead the princesses into another staircase that led to the third room. They entered the room and saw that in consited of a few large pools. "Mostly some battle may take place on land and water. Here we train our recruits how to fight in the water. We also see if they can handle the pressure too." Storm informed. "Now for the fourth floor." The group made their way up another flight of stairs and stopped at a door with a unicorn symbol on it. When they opened the door they were greeted with the sight of a bunch of unicorns blasting targets and generating shields with their magic. General dusk spoke this time.

"In this training we have only unicorns. We teach them how to convert their magic into weapons by having them blast small targets. Also we are teaching them how to defend themselves againt's attacking enemies by using their magic to create shields." He informed.

"Hehehe Very impressive. I cannot wait to see what the last room holds." Luna replied.

"Well how about we go see?"

The group made their way towards the door located on the otherside of the room. There they made their way upthe final flight of stairs and stopped at a room with a pegasus symbol on it. When they opened it they saw a small group of pegasi lined up in a row. "This stage is the same as the second level. The recruits must dodge water pellets however..they must do it will flying. When they are done they must get through the collapsing pillars." General Dusk informed.

"Collapsing pillars?" Luna and Celestia said simultaneously.

General Dusk nodded. "Yes..collapesing pillars," He said. "Let me explain how it works. You see those three broken pillars up there on the roof. It works like a giant jaw. It opens and closes one at a time and crushes whatever doesn't make it through. We use the controls located on the wall over there to control it's speed." The princesses looked at each other.

"General Dusk. This excersice seems highly dangerous." Celestia stated.

"Danger is what we soldiers face everyday your highness. We are just training these recruits for the real world." General dusk replied.

The princesses and generals looked out onto the training stage to see the progress. "Okay listen recruits!" said the pony drill sergeant. "Today your gonna' be doing the usual. Dodge the water pellets and make it through the collapsing pillars HOWEVER!..your gonna be timed on this! The current record to pass the course is one minute and thirteen seconds! Okay now..Saturn Star your up!" A silver pegasi with white mane approached the drill sergeant.

"Sister." Luna said.

"What is it?" Celestia replied.

"Look."

Luna pointed to the large group of ponies behind Saturn star. They seemed to be..laughing at him. Some were actually talking behind his back. "Why are they laughing at that young young one?" Luna asked. "Who..you mean Saturn? That's because the kids never passed a single course in his life. He messes up before he can even start the course and when ever he get's assigned to a group for team work he ends up pullin' em' all down with him." Storm said. Luna and Celestia looked at the young pony.

"The poor dear." Luna mumbled.

"Okay Saturn maggot when I blow my whistle you start! ready!..*SCREEEEEE*"

As soon as Saturn heared the whislte he bolted off. The water pellets started shooting out of both side of the wall. He began to dodge them swiftly. "_I'm...I'm doing it? I can do this. I CAN DO THIS!_" Saturn thought to himself. The other ponies in back of him began to whisper. "Whoa he's doin' it..holly Celestia he's actually doin' it for once." One pony mumbled.

"He may actually pull through dude." another pony said.

"Yeah he might actually-"

Suddenly, a loud crash was heard. Saturn Star had made halfway through the water pellet trial. However, before he could make it all the way through he was hit by a couple of hard water pellets in his side and on his head. The hits caused him to fly out of control and hit the ground...hard. "HE MIGHT ACTUALLY CRASH AND BURN! AHAHAHAHAHAHA!" One of the recruit ponies roared with laughter. the others around him joined him in the joke. "HAHAHA WHAT A LOSER!" Luna and Celestia watched with shock looks on their faces.

"Unbelieveble!" Luna exclaimed.

"Indeed sister. They are supposed to be cheering their comrade on." Celestia replied with a serious tone.

"Hmph..maybe this will help him get better." General Storm grutted.

The princesses looked at Storm who seem to be smiling at the site of the recruit ponies laughing at Saturn. Saturn recovered from his fall and looked at the group of laughing ponies. He hated how they laughed at him and mocked him. The drill sergeat rushed towards him. "You FAILED Saturn! Hit the showers son!" He yelled. Saturn looked at him then looked at the crowed of laughing ponies. Their faces making him sick. He had only one option in mind. "No..." He said. Suddenly, the entire room went quite. the laughing ponies faces turned to shock. The drill sergeant was flabbergasted.

"What..did you say?" He asked Saturn in a low tone.

"I..said no...I ain't moving. I didn't come this far to be turned away. I'm not lettin' those bunch of losers laugh at me." Saturn said.

The drill sergeant turned redder than an apple. "YOU MISERABLE PUNK! HOW DARE YOU DEFY MY ORDER!" He screamed in Saturns face. his sudden outburst shocked the princesses. Luna held one hoof over her mouth and Celestia's eyes widened. "YOU STUPID SCUM BAG! I WILL SEND YOU ON A ONE WAY TRIP TO HELL!" Suddenly, Saturn felt a hard blow to the back of his head. The drill sergeant had wacked him in the back of his head. He fell to the floor and the recruit pegasi laughed. Luna gasped in shock.

"S-Sister! Did you see-"

"Yes I did Luna." Celestia interrupted.

Luna looked at the fallen pegasi. She watched as he struggled to rise on his feet. "I'm not movin' till'...I get another chance." He grunted. The drill sergeant looked at Saturn in disgust. He then raised his left hoof high in the air. "Little punk. maybe another blow to the back will be enough to-"

"STOP!" A voice interrupted.

"What the-" The drill sergeant replied.

Suddenly, a bright blinding light filled the room. the recruit pegasi shielded their from the light. "W-what the heck is going on?" Saturn mumbled. Eventually the light faded away, those who opened their eyes were met with the sight of Princess Luna standing before them. The drill sergeant saw her and gasped. "Y-your highness. What are you doing on the training floor?" He asked. Luna threw him the look.

"So this is how we train our soldiers in the facility? We beat them like monsters?" She asked.

"Y-your highness. What are you doing here?" The drill sergeant asked.

"DON'T DODGE MY QUESTION!..I ask of you. Why did you strike that young pegasi?" Luna asked in anger.

The drill sergeant scratched the back of his head. "Your highness I'm only trying to straighten this reject out. He spoke out of line and so I disciplined him the way I was disciplined. I was only doing my job Your Hi-". "Your job is to train soldiers. Not make the weak your personal punching bag!" Luna interrupted. Saturn Star glared at her.

"Hey I'm not weak!" He complained.

"Sorry." Luna apologized.

Princess Celestia and the two generals were watching the scene unfold before them. "What is the princess doing?" General Dusk asked. Celestia sighed. "I believe she is going to complicate things." She replied. She continued to look at her sister scold the entire recruit team.

"And YOU ALL should be ashamed of yourselves. Laughing at one of your fellow soldiers like that. When the time comes for war would you just sit there and laugh at the face that saves your lives?" Luna asked, pointing at Saturn star. The other ponies looked at each other. "I thought so. YOU! DRILL SERGEANT!..give the boy a chance to redeem himself." Saturn stars eyes grew wide.

"R-REALLY!? Thank you princess..I WON'T FAIL YOU!" Saturn yelled.

"I know you won't. You will become a fine soldier one day." Luna complemented.

"T-Thank you."

* * *

**Present**

Everyone was so immersed in the story. That they didn't even notice the same door with the level one symbol on it. "Whoa wait wait wait. So...what happened to Saturn after Luna Luna gave him another chance?" I asked. "Well he did it." Celestia replied.

"Did what?" I asked.

"He proved them wrong..all those pegasi that laughed at him. He finally proved them wrong." Celestia said.

"But what did he do?"

Luna put a hoof on my shoulder. "He beat the course." She said. "He beat it faster than any pegasi in the room. You should have seen the look on their faces..especially mine." Luna than giggled. I began to grow excited. I actually wanted to meet this guy after hearing his story.

"Aw man I can't wait to meet this guy. It'll be really cool. I bet he's awsome just like me." Cyclorey boasted.

"Um..Cyclorey?" Luna mumbled.

"What's up Princess?" I replied.

I saw a tear drop down luna's face. "Cyclorey..Saturn Star is dead." She whimpered. Everyone in the room gasped. My eyes widened in shock. "He died when..when somepony else ran through the course..He..he" Luna started crying freely now.

* * *

**a long time ago**

After a few months of visiting the training facility. Luna had grown fond of Saturn Star. The two started seeing each other more often. One day Princess Luna and celestia returned to the facility to check up on the recruits. It was their final day as training and once they all graduated today..they would be known as official soldiers of Equestria. "Today is it sister. the recruits become soldiers." Princess celestia stated. luna nodded in agreement. They walked into the facility and made their way through up the tiring stair case. They finally reached the pegasi training room and opened the doors. the pegasi were going through the training course once more before their graduation.

"look at them all in their prime." Luna laughed.

"I agree. they are all in tip-top shape like we need em'." A familiar voice replied.

General Dusk and General Storm were both sitting on the side of the training floor, watching the pegasi run the course. "Nice to see you gentlemen again." Celestia said. "Great to see you two again." General Storm replied.

"This is it. You've trained these men to the best and now there getting ready to protect our country."

"Yes..I can say I am really proud. It's like..I raised them as my own sons."

Princess Luna and Celestia chuckled. They looked out onto the training course and saw Saturn Star waving at them. However it was Princess Luna he was actually waving at. Princes celestia seemed to notice this. She also noticed Luna gazing at him with such a glamorous smile. "Sister..you seem to care a lot for that young pony over there," Celestia began. Luna looked at her. "Months ago you ran out there and saved that young one from a harsh beating. I never seen that side of you before. You must really..like this young pegasi." Luna smiled at her older sister.

"Hahaha don't be silly sister. Besides my busy schedule would keep me from having such a relationship." Luna babbled.

"Sure thing little sister.

On the training field it was almost Saturns turn to run the course. There was another pegasi in from of him. The pegasi turned to speak to Saturn. "Watch me beat your record dude." The pegasi boasted. Saturn smiled. the drill sergeant walked up with the whistle in mouth. "Alright maggot when I blow the whistle you hustle. Okay READY! SET! *SCREEEEE*" Just like that the pegasi took off. As soon as he did the walls began to unleash it's hell shower of water pellets. The pegasi was dodging them swiftly and carefully. Saturn watched in amazement.

"_Wow..he's as good as me._" Saturn thought.

Everyone watched in amazement as the pegasi dodged the water pellets with grace. "Ha! To easy I can beat this with no wings at all!" he exclaimed. However, the pegai would learn the true effects of irony. As he was about to reach the end of the water pellet trial he was truck on the wing by multiple. "UGH MY WING!" Saturn Star gasped as he saw the pegasi fly out of control. Finally, the pegasi landed hard enough to knock him out. the worst part of the ordeal was that he landed on the platforms of the collapsing pillars. The plateform acted like a pressure pad. Once something heavy was plate on it it would activate the pillars. A rumbling sound was heared. Suddenly everyone went into a fit of panic. The collapsing pillars were about to..collapse. The princesses and Generals watched in shock. A young pegasi was about to be killed right in front of them.

"STOP THE MACHINE NOW! THE BOY'S UNCONSCIOUS!" General Storm yelled.

Near the platform was a control pane. The drill sergent ran towards and pulled the shut down lever. unfortunately, the panel had some technical difficulties and short circuited. "NO DAMMIT THE CONTROLS ARE FRIED!" the drill sergeant yelled. "Oh no..that pegasi he'll.." Princess Celestia whispered. Things only went from bad to worse. the pillars on the far end stared collapsing one by one, unleashing a wave of wind in it's wake. Saturn Star's eyes widened in shock. There was nothing else left to do except.."

"_There is nothing else now except...oh no..I can't but..it's the only way._" Saturn thought.

Without word he took off into the air. he was headed towards the pillars. "I'm not strong and fast enough to carry him off the platform. We'll both end up getting crushed. However...If I can push him off with enough force he'll be alright...But then that means..." Saturn stopped. he continued towards the pillars and was surprised the water pellets were coming. the short circuit did do something useful. On the side of the training floor The princesses watched as the scene unfolded. Luna then noticed Saturn making his way towards the pillars to save the fallen pegasi.

"What is Saturn doing?" She asked worryingly.

"I don't know." Celestia replied.

Saturn was just a click away from the unconscious recruit. "_Well...I guess this is it..I came this far right?_" Saturn picked up speed. The unconscious body of the pegasi drew closer and closer and closer until *THUMP*. The body of the unconscious pegasi was sent flying of the collapsing pillars platform. The pegasi flew so far that he crashed into the generals. Luna looked at the fallen generals then back to the pillars. Her eyes widened in horror. Saturn star lyed there, breathing heavily. "SATURN GET OUT OF THERE!" Luna screamed. It was too late. The last pillar was about to drop right on top of Saturn. Before it did, Saturn turn to Princess Luna. He could see that she was crying now. He smiled and reached his hand out towards Princess luna as if wanting her to grab his hand.

"Goodbye Princess and...Thank you. I Lo-*BOOM*"

Saturn's sentence was interrupted by the pillar crushing him to death. A loud cracking and splating sound was heard. The room fell silent. Blood was seeping through the closed pillars. Princess Luna stood there, her eyes wide and her face blank. "S-Saturn?" She whispered. The room was still silent. Multiple tears started pouring out of Luna's eyes. "SAAATUURN!" She screamed. She fell to the ground and started bawling her eyes out. Princess Celestia stared wide eyed at the scene, her hoof placed over her mouth. The general looked at the ground in sadness. today was the darkest day in the history of Equestria.

* * *

**Present**

"That..and that is what happened. That day we lost a very special and brace pony. A pony I would have been proud to spend the rest my life with. A pony...I loved deeply." Luna admitted.

Luna was still crying. The story was so sad that almost everyone started to cry, save me and brick. I walked up to luna and rested a hoof on her shoulder. "Princess..I'm soo sorry to here that. I..I'm sure he would have been the greatest..husband for you."I assured. The princess wiped away the last of her tears. "T-thank y-you Cyclorey. T-that means a-alot coming from you." Luna stuttered. She then smiled at me. I returned the smile and turned to Princess Celestia.

"Come now Cyclorey..it's time to face your trials." She announced.

"Okay." I replied casually.

I turned and looked at Twilight. " I'll be safe in there okay. I know this may seem a little danger but..trust me. I'll make it through." I promised. Twilight placed her hoof under my chin. She bought my face closer to hers and we both shared a kiss. the kiss seem to last forever..then again twilight's kisses always seemed to last forever. We broke the kiss and smiled at each other.

"You better make it through. i wouldn't forgive you so easily if you didn't" She replied.

"Hehehe yes ma'am."

I then saluted her. "Princess...I'm ready." I said. "Are you sure?" She asked. I nodded and gave a cocky smile.

"I'm positive. I'll be the one to stop Legion and save everyone. I do it for Saturn." I told.

"very well..Let us proceed through. I warn you Cyclorey once you enter through these doors...you CANNOT turn back!" Celestia bellowed.

I nodded again and basically ran through the doors. "LET'S ROCK!" I yelled as burst through the doors, eager to bring down all obstacles that stood in my way.

**Etherea ruins: destroyed town hall**

"Hey legion. I just received word a moment ago that the windmaker is just made it to his trial." Nightfall announced.

"Really? Already?" Legion asked.

"yes. If I were you I would get going. Heheheheheheh!" Nightfall laughed.

"Right. If the windmaker is at his little trial then that means-"

"That means your free to destroy Canterlot again my love." Starfall added. She flew over to Legion. "That's right. I can Have my own town as my first trophy..and the windmakers head as my second. Alright..I'm leaving now." Legion growled. Legion blew another hole through the ceiling. This one being slightly bigger. He began to float as his giant wings flapped.

"Hahahahaha! I'll be back before you know it." He said.

"Wait! before you go..I have something to give you." Starfall replied.

"What is i-"

Suddenly, Starfall flew towards Legion and wrapped her arms around his neck. She brought his face towards hers and the two shared a passionate kiss. Legion was taken back by the kiss but eased into it eventually. He wrapped his arms around starfalls waist. After five minutes of making the kiss was broken, both alicorns breathing heavily. "You better come back to me safe and sound. I still don't like the idea of you fighting the windmaker alone but...but I know you can kill him. After all you are the third strongest out of all of us." Starfall encouraged.

"I AM the strongest. And I promise you this..Once i kill the windmaker..I'll bring his remains back for the crows." he threatened.

Then without another word he took off through the roof. His next destination, canterlot. Starfall watched him leave but began to wonder. "This time I hope your not bitting off more than you can chew my love. I would be devastated if you lost more than the fight." She mumbled to herself. Legion was feeling great now that he was rested and healed. "This time windmaker..I get to unleash my full power. I WILL bring your head back on a platter." Legion growled. His eyes glowed bright green and his mane changed from a soft blue to a sharp spikey one emitting smoke. Things were not going to be good for Canterlot. A storm was coming and it will be devastating.

* * *

**Well there you go. Another chapter down. it's great to be back.**


	13. Update: 021913 remember the date

**Hello there my beloved readers.**

**I know it's been a while since I last got back to this story and I am going to be honest with you...the progress of this story is going to have to wait for a while. I know that you guys want me to get back as soon as I can but do to more projects That I am currently involved in with my lovely friend and a side project that I just started..you know.."**_**My Rainbow Moonlight".**_

* * *

**I've just been so busy lately that I haven't had time to work on "**_**Love found at long last"**_**. However, Do to the fact the projects I am working won't be very long. I have decided to continue the story on february 19, 2013. I can't see it but I can tell some of you are screaming "WHY THAT LONG YOU IDIOT!?" Well it turns out that the project Im working with my friend is actually a web comic that she has planned for the future. Web comics take a lot of planning but It's gonna be sick when it comes out. So anyway..yeah...February 19, 2013. Remember the date. See ya' then.**

**(Note: Feel free to continue reading My Rainbow Moonlight though. I'm still working on that because it turns out my friends LOVE IT SOOOOOOOO MUCH XD)**


	14. Preview: Legion Saga: Legions Strikes

**You guys probably thought I forgot about the story huh? well I haven't. However I do have news. The new chapter will still be released on the nineteenth and it will be LONGER, BETTER, CRAZY, AND MORE ACTION PACKED THEN YOU WILL BELIEVE! In fact, heres a preview to show you what I'm talking about. Enjoy.**

* * *

I burst through the doors with adrenaline fueling my body. Inside was quite a sight. It was a room filled with dark bronze pillars. The entire room had looked like it belonged in a ancient 3000 year old temple. There were actually leaves and vines growing up alongside the walls and the floor had massive cracks on it to the point were it looked like an earthquake had rocked the place. "Wait a minute these pillars. Princess is this were...it happened?" I asked, turning to both the princesses. When I looked at them I see hat they were standing behind some room with a large two-way window seperating me from them. I wave at them to ask what they were doing behind there. Suddenly I here a voice come through what sounded like an intercom.

"Cyclorey, can you here us!?" Said Princess Luna on the com.

"YEAH!" I yell back.

"Good. Welcome to to Trial X. As you may have notice there is a two way mirror seperating us. This room we are in is the pillar control room. The room your in is well..the pillar sanctum. Your objective." Luna explained.

I went over to the two way mirror to say something. "What do you want me to do?" Suddenly, The sound of machinery begines to echo through the room. I turn around to see that the pillars that hang from the wall began to crash violently on the ground and ascend back up towards the ceiling over and over again. Some over the pillars were actually placed on the wall. That cuased them to smash into each other with over and over again. I swallowed a huge lump of saliva.

"Cyclorey dear. Your objective is to get to the other side of the room while avoiding each and every pillar that stands before you. I must warn you..some pillars are tricky to get past. If you read them wrong you will a terrible fate will be bestowed upon you." Princess Luna explained.

"Y-yeah sure. No problem princess I got this one." I assured.

"Good...you may start when you are ready. Good luck Cyclorey."

I nodded at the princess. "You can do it Cy. I know you can." Twilight said. Just hearing that was good enough to get me through anything. I took my place at the start of the red line were the course started.

"_Okay dude you can do this. Remember. your the savior of an entire town and most importantly..you have a coltfriend who you will NOT die on_" I thought to myself.

"Okay..one..two..THREE!"

Just like that I took off towards the crashing pillars.

* * *

**Canterlot**

Everypony was enjoying themselve's quite nicely. The sound of fillies were heard running threw the streets and store merchants were busy making buisness with the local folks. Truely quite a glorious day. Suddenly, the sky began to grow dark. Giant dark purple clouds began to black the sun and ran started pouring down like crazy. Everypony took shelter into homes, stores, and even the castle itself due to the freak rain. "What the heck is going on? The weather was fine a minute ago." One unicorn said.

"I know. What the heck is this all about?" Another unicorn asked.

The whole castle filled with ponies began to talk amongs themselves. Suddenly, a loud whistle was heard. Everypony stopped and looked up towards a flight of stairs were the whitsle came from. The was three guards standing at the top. The one guard standing in the middle was larger and had a large red cape. "Settle down everypony settle down. The princess is away at the moment so I have been left to take charge for the moment! I am aware of the strange weather that has befallen our town but we can assure you all it is nothing to worry abo-*BOOM*" The guard was interrupted by a loud boom. Suddenly the castle started to shack violently. Everypony went into a fit of panic. The castle doors flew opran out only to be met with a horrible sight.

"Oh no...it's happening again." One earth pony muttered.

"No..no no no."

The sky had begun to rain blue balls of giant fire. The town of Canterlot was under siege. A large group of guard began to round up the pony folks. "GET EVERYPONY BACK INTO THE CASTLE! WE ARE ON RED ALERT PONIES RED ALERT!" One of the guards yelled. Another guard pony ran towards his side.

"Captain Sky. Is he..is he back?" The guard pony asked.

"Son..stand tall and show no fear. I need you to get the other royal guards out here asap. move soldier move!" Captain Sky ordered.

The other guard saluted and ran off towards the distance. Before he could reach the castle the storm of fire had stopped. Everything was quite. A squad of guards had come out of the castle. "What the hell? What just happened?" One guard asked.

"I don't know but it looks like the worst is over." One other guard stated.

"OR SO YOU THINK!"

The guards turned their attention towards the sky were the loud voice had apparently come from. The dark cloud began to twist into a tornado like version in the sky. "That voice. Oh man that voice! It's him dude it's-" The guard was cut off by a lighting bolt striking him in the chest. The guard went flying a good hundred feet.

"SHIT!" One guard yelled.

Suddenly, Legion appeared from out of the sky in a flash. As soon as the guards saw him they backed away immediately. "Aaaahh it's good to be back." Legion said in a low happy tone. He looked at the guards and smiled at them.

"What's this? Prey I see tanding before me?" He questioned.

"S-stand your g-ground men. He can't t-take all of us." One guard stutterd.

Legion laughed maniacally. His insane laughed echoed through out Canterlot. "Oh really? You believe that? Well then...let's all have some fun." With that said, Legion charged towards the squad of guards with a loud thunderous roar.

* * *

**And that is the awsome preview of "Love Found at Long Last" I hope you enjoyed it. See you all on feb 19. Save the date ;)**


End file.
